Dormitory Secret
by Black Key
Summary: Story - Four - TOPGD (Seunghyun X Ji Yong) / Ini adalah sepenggal kisah rahasia nan panas di balik dinding-dinding megah di salah satu Dorm Khusus yang menjadi tempat tinggal bagi sebagian murid SeIn Senior High School yang tertangkap oleh kamera CCTV. 3Min, 3Some, Insect, Hard lemon / NC21 up, PWP, Sex Toys,
1. Teaser

Tittle: Dormitory Secret.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Chap: Teaser.

Genre: School Life, Drama.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

_o0o_

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jaejoong namja super cantik di Seiryuu International Senior High School. Kalau kalian tahu SeIn SHS kalian juga pasti tahu rumor tentangku, bagaimana cantik dan modisnya diriku tentunya ahahah... Tapi kali ini aku tak akan bercerita tentang bagaimana sempurnanya aku, aku sedang ingin bercerita tentang rahasia di balik dinding-dinding kokoh SeIn SHS terutama rahasia di dalam dorm tempat semua murid tinggal.

Kalian pasti tahu SeIn SHS bukan, sekolah International khusus namja yang sangat terkenal dengan siswa-siswa kelas atasnya. SeIn SHS tak hanya memiliki gedung sekolah yang besar tapi juga memiliki beberapa gedung dorm yang megah. Setiap dorm memiliki nama tersendiri dan sering kali di lambangkan dengan satu huruf besar. Dan dari sekian banyak dorm ada satu dorm yang paling mewah yaitu Drom K.

Di Dorm K hanya orang-orang terpilih saja yang bisa tinggal karena biaya sewanya yang mahal tapi kurasa itu sepadan karena fasilitasnya sangat lengkap. Kalau kalian ingin tinggal di sini kalian haruslah namja-namja dari kalangan atas alias anak orang kaya atau kalian harus berotak pintar dan selalu memenagkan banyak pertandingan international baru kalian bisa tinggal di sini dengan gratis.

Dorm K itu terdiri dari enam lantai. Di lantai pertama terdapat Cafetaria inti yang sangat luas dan selalu menyediakan berbagai makanan kelas atas, ada minimartet 24 jam, pemandian air panas, tempat hiburan seperti karoke, sauna, gym dan aula pertunjukan di mana di sini kami sering mengadakan pertemuan kecil di akhir bulan. Di lantai dua terdapat perpustakaan besar, lab komputer, ruang kesehatan dan cafetaria yang menyediakan makanan ringan saja. Di lantai tiga terdapat seratus kamar untuk anak tahun pertama. Di lantai empat kamar untuk anak tahun kedua. Di lantai lima kamar untuk anak tahun ke tiga dan terakhir lantai enam, di lantai enam terdapat taman buatan yang lumayan luas, kolam renang luas, ada cafetaria juga dan tentunya my lovely room.

Kalian heran kenapa kamarku terpisah dengan yang lain? Itu karena aku anak dari pemilik SeIn SHS karena itulah aku bisa tahu semua rahasia-rahasia yang ada di dorm paling bergengsi ini. Di dalam kamarku terdapat banyak monito-monitor besar yang menyambungkan ke CCTV yang berada di setiap sudut dorm. Dan di sini aku ingin sedikit berbagi rahasiaku tetang kehidupan panas semua siswa tapi aku bingung harus menceritakan tentang siapa dulu. Kalian ada saran?

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

DateL 15 April 2013, 15.00 PM.

Di ff ini Dean menerima Request Couple dengan sarat pakai couple official (Buat BB yg punya couple official tentunya tapi kalau ga punya couple boleh req dengan member lain selama member itu ga punya couple, Ex: Changmin. Dia kan ga punya couple official kalian boleh req dia ma member BB lain. Tapi buat Changmin saya Cuma bisa mengimajinasikan dia sebagai Seme). Boleh req threesome selama ada couple officialnya, ex: HyunJoTwins (Kan couple officialnya Donghyun ma Kwangmin tapi karena banyak yang suka Jo Twins saya terima kalau ada yg req mereka bertiga dalam satu ranjang). FF ini PWP ne isinya full NC (NC17 sampai 25+++ tergantung req), selain boleh req couple juga boleh req genre mau Rape, BDSM, etc (Tapi jangan fantasy ne tar jadi aneh ff.a). Yang mau req silahkan tinggalkan comment kalian.

Sejujurnya yang bakal buat ff.a Dylan bukan Dean karena Dean ga pernah bisa buat ff Req ga kaya Dylan apa lagi dengan rondom couple -_-. Dean Cuma bisa buat Sibum, Yunjae, Yoosu & HanChul saja. Karena ini ff req, Dean udh req pertama kali. Minta FF SiBum NC21+, yang sweet, 5 ronde, 5 gaya, di perpustakaan ahaha tapi ga tahu di buatin atau ga ma Dylan, dia suka pelit kalau ma Dean -_-


	2. KyuMin - Sweet Bunny!

Tittle: Dormitory Secret.

Author: Bluedevil9293 / Black Key.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Story: One – KyuMin.

Host: Kim Jaejoong.

Genre: School Life, Drama, Romance, PWP, NC-21++++.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Ini FF KyuMin pertama yang aku buat. **INI FF RATED-NYA M, YANG GA KUAT BACA MENDING JANGAN BACA KARENA NC-NYA GA MAIN-MAIN, BAHASA TINGGI, BUKA-BUKAAN & NO-SENSOR. JADI YANG MASIH KECIL & MERASA POLOS JANGAN BACA. YANG BACA, SEMUA AKIBAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI OKEY!**

_o0o_

Annyeong... Kim Jaejoong the most beautiful namja at SeIn SHS here. Ada yang sudah menungguku? Hum... Hari ini Joongie mau membongkar rahasia panas couple yang sering di sebut EvilBunny ini. Yups... Kali ini Joongie bakal menceritakan kisah KyuMin, Kyuhyun and Sungmin. Hoho... ada yang kenal mereka? Pertama-tama mari kita memperkenalkan siapa mereka.

Cho Kyuhyun, seme super evil ini ketua club matematika di SeIn SHS padahal dia baru kelas 2 tapi otaknya sejajak sama Kibum si snow white itu. Hobby-nya main game dan ngerjain orang, terakhir Kyu pernah ngejarin Joongie, dia ngasih kado ulang tahun ke Joongie yang isinya alat-alat sex -_-. Pacar pertama Kyu itu PSP, pacar keduanya PS, Kalau Sungmin itu pacar terakhirnya -_-.

Lee Sungmin, Uke super sexy dan imut tapi masih jauh kalah dari Joongie ini anak pemilik beberapa restoran besar di Seoul tapi anehnya dia nggak bisa masak. Si Bunny satu ini pernah nyoba masak bareng Ryeowook yang ada dia hampir ngebakar satu dapur. Sungmin ini udah kelas 3 jadi intinya Si Bunny suka daun muda.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin udah pacaran setahun sejak 3 bulan setelah Kyuhyun masuk Dorm K. Proses jadian mereka lancar tanpa hambatan bahkan lebih lancar dari jalan tol karena keduanya mengidap yang namanya Love at First Sign tapi tahap pacaran mereka yang dangerous. Mereka ini pasangan yang nggak kenal tempat buat mesra-mesraan serasa Dorm K milik mereka aja, nggak tahu apa Dorm K itu milik Joongie #Pout. Karena itu kali ini Joongie mau ngebeberin salah satu ke dangerousan mereka kalau lagi pacaran dan ini kejadian baru terjadi satu minggu yang lalu. Enjoy It...

_o0o_

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 10.24 pagi tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah tak tampak lagi di sekolah keduanya memilih untuk membolos bersama dan menghabiskan waktu mereka karaokean berdua. Keduanya sudah di dalam salah satu ruang karaoke sejak setengah jam yang lalu tapi sejak tadi yang terdengar hanya suara merdu Sungmin saja karena Kyuhyun sibuk berkencan dengan kekasih pertamanya, PSP.

"Kyu..." Panggil Sungmin dengan suara merdu nan sexy-nya, Kyuhyun tampak tak menghiraukan panggilan Sungmin tadi karena game yang di mainkannya, "Kyu..." Panggil Sungmin sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di samping kiri sang kekasih.

"Sebentar Minnie." Balas Kyuhyun akhirnya tanpa menatap kearah Sungmin.

"Kyu, aku tak tahan." Seru Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun mem-pause game-nya lalu menatap kearah Sungmin yang kini wajahnya terlihat merah.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang, aku selesaikan game-ku dulu." Balas Kyuhyun seraya mengecup bibir Sungmin kilat, Sungmin sedikit mengerang saat Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Tapi ini menyiksa, Kyu. Setidaknya biarkan aku klimaks, Kumohon." Pinta Sungmin memelas. Saat ini Sungmin tengah mengunakan pakain super sexy pemberian Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengunakan sebuah hotpants super pendek berwarna soft rose pink dengan hiasan ekor kelinci di bagian belakang yang sebenarnya itu adalah vibrator yang sudah menancap di hole Sungmin sejak setengah jam lalu, untuk bagian atas Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah baju super sexy yang bahkan tak sanggup menutup kelesuruhan perut Sungmin, sebagai tambahan lain Sungmin juga mengunakan bando berbentuk ekor kelinci, sarung tangan kelinci, stoking berwarna senada dengan hotpants dan baju yang panjangnya selutut serta sebuah cock ring.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi sampai aku menyelesaikan game-ku. Ini baru setengah jam kau mengunakannya Minnie biasanya saja kau tahan lebih lama dari ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin.

"Tapi ini berbeda Kyu, kau menjebakku. Kau mencampurkan obat perangsang di minumanku tadi." Sahut Sungmin dengan bibir yang sengaja di poutkannya agar Kyuhyun tergoda dan segera menyelesaikan siksaannya ini.

"Itu salahmu sendiri Minnie kenapa asal minum saja, untuk itu aku yang memberikannya kalau orang lain bagaimana?" Balas Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah, ia kembali melanjtkan game-nya tadi dan tak menghiraukan Sungmin yang kelihatan kesal.

"Aku meminumnya karena kau yang memberikannya, Bodoh!" Seru Sungmin kesal dan tanpa sadar ia menangkis tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memang PSP hingga membuat benda kotak tadi terlempar jauh bahkan sempat membentur dinding dan menimbulkan suara benturan yang cukup keras.

"Minnie..." Seru Kyuhyun kesal seraya menatap Sungmin tajam. Sungmin yang di tatap seperti itu jelas saja merasa takut tapi sebisa mungkin ia tak menampakkannya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah membuatnya kesal.

"Itu salahmu karena lebih memilih benda bodoh itu dari pada aku." Balas Sungmin dengan nada dan wajah sombongnya yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Fine! Kau yang memulai jadi jangan menangis minta berhenti di tengah jalan nanti." Seru Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"K-kyu... kau membuatku takut." Sungmin mengeser tubuhnya menjauhi Kyuhyun tapi pergerakannya tadi malah membuat vibrator di dalam hole-nya bergerak. Kyuhyun menyeringai saat mendengar desahan pelan lolos dari bibir manis kekasihnya tadi, "Kyu jangan membuatku Ugh... Arrghttt... YACK! CHO KYUHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Pekik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menaikkan level getaran vibrator di dalam hole-nya menjadi hard. Kyuhyun tampak tak menghiraukan lagi teriakan Sungmin tadi, ia melempar remot vibratornya ke sembarang tempat lalu segera meraih pisau kecil yang tadi di gunakan untuk mengupas buah.

"Diamlah manis, aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau sejak tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengecup bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka lalu merobek baju sang kekasih dengan bantuan pisau di tangannya.

"Ugh... Kyu... aaahh... aaahh... ini menyikasaaaa... aaahhh... hhaaa.. hhaaa..." Erang Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai menjilai nipple kanannya seraya mengelus nipple kiri Sungmin dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun menjilati benda kecil tadi sesekali lalu mengigitnya pelan mengoda dengan gigi-giginya dan terakhir menghisapnya kuat membuat erangan sexy Sungmin terdengar jelas di telingganya.

"Kyu... aaahhh... Kiss me aaahh... hhhaa... please... ugh..." Pinta Sungmin seraya menyentuh wajah sang kekasih dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah mengoda Sungmin ketika ia meminta tentu saja tak bisa menolak. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin lalu melumatnya dengan liar, Sungmin yang sudah sangat terangsang pun membalas lumatan Kyuhyun. Keduanya telihat saling berlomba untuk mendominasi lawanya. Ciuman keduanya semakin memanas bahkan saliva mereka tercampur menjadi satu dan menetes disudut bibir Sungmin saat lidah keduanya saling melawan, memelintir dan mendorong di dalam rongga mulut Sungmin.

"Ugh... Mmppptttt... Kyuuu... aaahhh... ughh... aaaahhh..." Desah Sungmin seraya meremas rambut Kyuhyun saat sang kekasih kembali mengerjai nipple-nya seraya mengoda kejantanannya yang terasa menyiksa di bawah sana.

"Kau benar-benar sexy sayang," Kyuhyun membuka hotpants Sungmin tanpa mengeluarkan vibrator yang masih bergetar maksimal di dalam hole sang kekasih. Terlihat kejantanan Sungmin yang menegang masimal dengan sedikit cairan precum, "Dan tampaknya kau cukup menikmati permainan kita hari ini." Sambung Kyuhyun seraya mengocok kejantanan Sungmin dengan perlahan. Sungmin mendesah keras akibar rangsangan Kyuhyun yang begitu menyiksa tapi ia cukup menyukai permainan kekasihnya ini.

"Kyu kumohon aarghhttt... aaahhh... biarkan aku keluar aaahhh... uggghhh... uuggghhh aaaahhh..." Erang Sungmin seraya meremas pinggiran sofa tempat mereka berdua kini berada, ia sudah tak lagi mengunakan sarung tangan kaki kelincinya. Sejak tadi Sungmin sudah ingin klimaks tapi karena cock ring yang Kyuhyun pasang di kejantannya membuat ia tak bisa keluar berkali-kali dan itu cukup menyiksanya.

"Kau ingin keluar? Kau harus lebih agresif meminta lagi sayang." Balas Kyuhyun santai, Sungmin menarik dasi sekolah Kyuhyun membuat tubuh mereka merapat dan dengan liar Sungmin melumat bibir sang kekasih yang di sambung gembira oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun dengan sengaja mengesekkan kejantanannya ke selangkangan Kyuhyun yang Sungmin tahu sudah sedikit menegang.

"Kyu... kumohon." Pinta Sungmin dengan wajah memelasnya yang begitu seksi, Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan sedikit susah saat medapati wajah Sungmin yang begitu seksi tapi ia mencoba bertahan dan mengontrol dirinya kembali.

"Buat aku klimaks dulu baru aku akan mengizinkanmu klimaks juga." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari atas tubuh sang kekasih, Kyuhyun memunggut remot vibrator yang tadi di lempar dan menurunkan getaran vibrator di dalam hole Sungmin menjadi medium.

Sungmin beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di sofa main seraya melepaskan jas sekolah dan menlongarkan dasinya. Tanpa Kyuhyun katakan pun Sungmin mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan saat melihat Kyuhyun mengangkangkan kakinya. Sungmin berjongkok di depan selangkangan Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan di bukanya resleting celana sang kekasih lalu meraih benda setengah menegang yang tadi tersembunyi di balik lapisan kain.

"Ugh..." Desah Kyuhyun pelan saat Sungmin mulai mengocok kejantananya membuat benda panjang tadi mulai mengeras dengan perlahan. Sungmin mengecup kejantanan Kyuhyun beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memasukkan benda panjang nan tegang tadi ke dalam mulutnya, mem-blow job kejantanan Kyuhyun. Kedua pipi Sungmin tampak mengembung saat ia memaju-mundurkan kejantanan Kyuhyun di dalam mulutnya yang kecil bahkan tak semua kejantanan Kyuhyun bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Minnie ugh... kau yang terbaik seperti biasa aaahhh..." Sungmin semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan sesekali ia menghisap kuat kejantanan Kyuhyun agar sang kekasih segera mendapatkan klimaksnya dan dia juga bisa menyelesaikan hasratnya yang sudah tertunda berkali-kali. Kyuhyun meremas rambut Sungmin sambil memgerakkan kepala sang kekasih agar lebih cepat lagi meng-blow job kejantannya yang terasa segera ingin memuntahkan larvanya.

"Wanna cum... ARGHT!" Erang Kyuhyun keras seraya menekan kepala Sungmin ke selangkangannya membuat sang kekasih mau tak mau menelan semua cairan cintanya. Untung saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam ruang karaoke yang kedap suara jadi mau berteriak sekeras apa pun tak akan ada yang mendengar mereka.

"Cough! Cough! Cough! Kau mau membuatku mati tersedak?" Protes Sungmin yang terbatuk-batuk karena harus menelan sperma Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa melihat sang kekasih yang kesal.

"Mianhae ne... Kau terlihat semakin sexy ketika menelan sperma-ku," Rayu Kyuhyun seraya mengecupi tubuh sang kekasih dan membaringkan Sungmin di atas sofa, "Sekarang giliranku." Kyuhyun melepas cock ring yang ada di kejantanan Sungmin lalu mengecok benda milik sang kekasih yang tak lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Kyuuuu... ugh... aaahh... hhaaa... haa.. hhaa... ARGGGGHHHTTT!" Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya setelah beberapa kali gagal mendapatkannya.

"Kau keluar lebih banyak dari biasanya Chagya." Seru Kyuhyun yang masih meremas dan mengocok kejantanan Sungmin yang mengeluarkan cairan cintanya hingga membasahi perut dan dadanya yang putih walau sedikit dihiasi kiss mark yang terlihat mulai memudar mungkin itu di berikan Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku begini?" Balas Sungmin sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan, ia tampak terbaring lemas setelah klimaks-nya tadi.

"Tapi ini benar-benar banyak dan kental, apa kau tak menyentuh tubuhmu sendiri selama aku tak ada?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai menjilati cairan cinta Sungmin yang mengotori perut dan dada sang kekasih seraya memberikan tanda cinta baru.

"Kau pikir aku sepertimu yang pervert apa?" Balas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan kembali menyelesaikan aksinya membersihkan tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang sudah tak melakukannya selama seminggu karena Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan olimpiade matematikanya.

"Ugh... Kyu... Ah... Haa..." Desah Sungmin seraya menjambak rambut sang kekasih yang sedang menjilati tubuhnya. Kejantanan Sungmin kembali menegang saat Kyuhyun meremasnya dengan perlahan seraya memainkan vibrator di dalam hole-nya. Kyuhyun mengerakkan vibrator berukuran sedang tadi keluar masuk hole Sungmin seraya mengocok kejantanan sang kekasih dengan tempo sedang juga.

"Kau menyukainya Minnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengoda tanpa menghentikan pergerakan kedua tangannya.

"Ne Kyu aaahh... Kyuuu... Ugh... aku menginginkanmu aaahhh..." Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya meresapi setiap getaran penuh rangsangan yang Kyuhyun berikan seraya meremasi pingiran sofa.

"Menginginkanku di mana, Changya?" tanya Kyuhyun mengoda.

"Aaahhh... aahh... haaa... cepat rasukiii aaahhh... rasuki aku kyuuugghhh..." Pinta Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu menghentikan kegiatannya merangsang Sungmin.

"Lebarkan kedua kakimu Chagya, biarkan aku melihat bibir bawahmu yang mengoda itu." Seru Kyuhyun sambil mengocok kejantanannya sendiri hingga membuat benda panjang yang tadi melemas kini kembali menegang sempurna dan siap untuk bertempur. Sungmin membuka kedua kakinya selebar mungkin membuat Kyuhyun bisa melihat hole-nya yang masih di isi oleh vibrator yang terus bergetar dengan volume medium tadi.

"Kyu keluarkan dulu Vi... Argh! Sakit kyu, keluarkan Arghttt..." Serang Sungmin kesakitan saat Kyuhyun memaksakan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam hole Sungmin yang masih terisi sebuah vibrator yang berukuran sedikit lebih kecil dari kejantanan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sampai meneteskan air mata akibat rasa sakit dari ulah Kyuhyun yang memaksakan hole-nya menerima dua benda berukuran besar.

"Tahan sebentar sakitnya tak akan lama." Kyuhyun sedikit meringis saat memasukkan kejantanannya sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam hole Sungmin yang terasa semakin sempit.

"Kau ingin merobek hole-ku apa? Keluarkan kyu rasanya sakit sekali." Pinta Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengecup wajah Sungmin lalu menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah kekasihnya tadi.

"Aku jamin tak akan robek, milikku sudah masuk semua ke dalam hole-mu, rasanya benar-benar sempit Minnie. Bisa kau rasakan kehadiranku di dalam sana?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengecup bibir Sungmin dan mengocok kejantanan sang kekasih agar Sungmin bisa melupakan sedikit rasa sakitnya. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi, "Boleh aku bergerak sekarang?" Izin Kyuhyun.

"Bergeraklah tapi kumohon dengan perlahan, rasanya masih sedikit sakit dan benar-benar penuh." Balas Sungmin menarik wajah Kyuhyun agar sang kekasih memberinya sebuah ciuman panas. Sungmin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun saat sang kekasih mulai mengerakkan tubuhnya membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun keluar masuk dengan perlahan di dalam hole Sungmin. Suara kecipak antara kedua bibir mereka yang saling melumat liar dan hantaman antara paha Kyuhyun dan butt Sungmin terdengar cukup nyaring di rungan kecil tadi.

"Minnie, kamu benar-benar sempit chagya aaahhh..." Desah Kyuhyun yang terus bergerak dengan teratur memasuki tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin yang awalnya merasa kesakitan mulai menikmati permainan itu. Desahan sexy lagi-lagi terdenagr keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin nafus dan mempercepat gerakannya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mengecup bibir satu sama lain dengan penuh nafsu. Sungmin mendesah terus membuat lawan mainnya jadi tambah bersemangat mengerjai tubuhnya itu.

"Ahhh…. Ahhh…. Uhhh… Ahhhh…."Erangan-erangan Sungmin pun keluar begitu saja tanpa namja manis tadi bisa tahan saat Kyuhyun sedikit mempercepat gerakan pinggangnya membobol hole Sungmin seraya mengigit leher dan bahu sang kekasih hingga meninggalkan sedikit bekas yang langsung dihisap kuat oleh Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya merubah bentuk gigitan tadi menjadi Kissmark yang berwarna merah menyala. Kyuhyun tak hanya membuat satu tapi beberapa di banyak tempat seperti leher, dada, perut dan lengan Sungmin.

"Ahhh... shit! Kau terlalu sempit Minnie aku ingin keluar ARGHHTTT..." Erang Kyuhyun seraya menyenburkan cairan cintanya ke dalam hole Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik keluar vibrator di dalam hole sang kekasih sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan miliknya membuat beberapa sperma-nya mengalir keluar dari dalam Hole Sungmin.

"Kau meninggalkanku." Ucap Sungmin ngambek karena Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan klimaks keduanya dan dia belum sama sekali.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya Minnie, kau terlalu sempit." Balas Kyuhyun mengecup bibir mengoda sang kekasih.

"Siapa suruh kau memasukkan benda bodoh itu bersama milikmu?" Balas Sungmin kesal.

"Mianhae, sudah jangan ngambek lagi. Wanna ride me now?" Goda Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari atas tubuhnya seraya mengocok kejantanannya agar kembali menegang.

"Minum ini cepat." Perintah Sungmin sambil memberikan gelas berisi minuman yang sudah di campur dengan obat perangsang yang tadi Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Kyuhyun menerima gelas minuman yang tinggal setengah tadi lalu meneguknya hingga habis. Sungmin naik keatas tubuh Kyuhyun yang duduk bersandar pada sofa, ia meraih kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang lagi lalu mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam hole-nya yang kosong. Dengan mudah kejantanan Kyuhyun akhirnya masuk kembali ke dalam hole Sungmin.

"Aahhh... hhaaa... aaahhh... Ugghhh..." Erang Sungmin saat ia mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas kejantanan Kyuhyun yang menegang. Dengan posisi seperti sekarang kejantanan Kyuhyun jadi semakin jauh masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan mengubek-ubek lubangnya yang basah akibat cairan cinta Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Ahhh…. Uhhh…. Akkkk…. Arrrgghhhttt… Uhhh… Uhhh…" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat saat merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sukses menyentuh titik tersensitif miliknya berkali-kali. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk menemukan titik itu, ia sudah sering melakukan hubungan terlarang seperti sekarang hingga membuatnya hapal dimana saja tempat-tempat tersensitif ditubuh namjachingunya itu.

"Kyyuuu... ugh... aaahhh... aaaahhh..." Desah Sungmin, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin seraya mengulum salah satu nipple sang kekasih dan membantu Sungmin mengerakkan tubuhnya. Kejantanan Sungmin bergesekan dengan dada bidang Kyuhyun setiap kali ia bergerak membuat namja manis ini mendesah semakin kencang.

"Kyu... Cummmm aaahhhh..." Erang Sungmin yang mendapat klimaks keduanya dan menyemburkan cairan cintanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kau yang sampai tanpa aku Minnie." Balas Kyuhyun lalu mencium Sungmin dengan liar.

"Mianhae..." Balas Sungmin lemas setelah mereka berciuman sesaat tadi.

"Ayo ganti posisi." Ajak Kyuhyun, Sungmin beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun lalu menungingkan tubuhnya dengan sofa sebagai benyangga tubuh atasnya. Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Sungmin yang mengap-mengap minta di isi kembali. Kyuhyun mengerakan pinggulnya dengan perlahan membuat kejantananya kembali membobol hole Sungmin. Sesekali di pukulnya butt sang Sungmin hingga menimbulkan bekas merah dan meremas-remas kedua bongkahan padat butt Sexy milik Sungmin.

"Kyuuu… terus… Ahhh… Uhhh…. Lebih… Ahhhh…. Cepat…. Ugh…." Erang Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Sungmin bisa merasakan kajantanan Kyuhyun di dalam hole-nya yang semakin membesar membuat sesak padahal sebelumnya ia sudah di penetrasi oleh dua benda tapi tetap saja kejantanan Kyuhyun terasa besar memenuhi hole-nya.

"Ahhh… Uhhh…. Kyu…. Uhhh…. Kyyuuu… Arrggghhhtttt..." Erang Sungmin keras saat Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan sodokannya seraya mengocok kejantanan Sungmin dengan satu tangannya, "Aku… Uhh… Hampir…. Sampai…" Ucap Sungmin terputus-putus.

"Aku Juga… Kita keluar bersama Minnie.." Seru Kyuhyun sambil menambah tempo genjotanya pada lubang Sungmin dan kocokannya pada kejantanan sang kekasih. Kyuhyun menyodok-nyodok lubang Sungmin dengan sedikit brutal membuat namja imut itu semakin mengerang keras.

"Arrrggghhhhttt…." Erang keduanya saat mereka mencapai klimaks secara bersama-sama. Sungmin mengeluarkan cairan cinta yang membasahi tangan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam liang hangat milik Sungmin yang terasa penuh dan becek. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tampak terengah-engah sambil berusaha mengatur deru nafas mereka yang tak beraturan.

"Kau benar-benar hebat sayang." Puji Kyuhyun sambil mengecupi pungung Sungmin seraya memberikan banyak tanda di sana. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan dari dalam tubuh Sungmin membuat cairannya mengalir keluar dari hole sang kekasih membasahi kedua paha putih Sungmin yang telah di hiasi beberapa kissmarks bahkan stocking yang Sungmin kenakan tak luput dari cairan cinta mereka.

"Aku lelah." Balas Sungmin manja seraya membaringkan tubuh polosnya di atas sofa.

"Tapi aku ingin lagi." Balas Kyuhyun tak kalah manja, Sungmin menatap horror pada kekasih evil-nya itu.

"Nanti lagi Kyu, biarkan aku istirahat dulu." Tolak Sungmin halus.

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang Minnie." Pinta Kyuhyun yang langsung mengangkat tubuh lemas Sungmin. Kalau sudah begini menolak pun percuma karena Kyuhyun malah akan memperkosanya dengan liar kalau Sungmin menolak. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke pinggir ruangan dan menghimpit tubuh sang kekasih di antara dinding dan tubuhnya.

"Pelan-pelan Kyu ugh..." Ucap Sungmin lemas, ia bisa merasakan cairan Kyuhyun tak berhenti keluar dari dalam hole-nya. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah kaki Sungmin dan melingkarkannya di pinggang sambil mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya lagi ke dalam hole sang kekasih, Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun menaikan kedua kaki Sungmin dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya sendiri lalu mulai mengerakkan pingangnya membuat kejantanannya kembali menusuk-nusuk hole sang kekasih. Berkali-kali Sungmin berteriak dan menyerukan nama Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun dengan liarnya mengenjot lubangnya.

"Kyuuu aaahhh... aaahhh... hhaa... aaahh... haa..." Kyuhyun menghimpit tubuh Sungmin dengan dinding dan semakin mempercepat gerakan pingangnya, ia tahu Sungmin lelah karena itu Kyuhyun ingin segera klimaks dan membiarkan sang kekasih istirahat.

"Ahh…. Eugh...Hah…." Desah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat merasakan sensasi dari permainan mereka. Desahan pun bertambah kencang dengan bertambah liarnya gerakan sepasang kekasih ini.

"Kyuuu... Hampir sampai aaahhh... ughhh..." Bisik Sungmin pelan di tengah erangannya.

"Aku juga... bersama Chagya..." Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya membuat suara tubuh mereka yang saling bertumbukan terdengar keras saling beradu dengan desahan keduanya.

"Arght!" Erang keduanya panjang saat mereka mencapai klimaks lagi. Sungmin terlihat benar-benar lemas saat ini, ia sudah memejamkan matanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera membawa tubuh sang kekasih dan membaringkannya dengan perlahan di atas sofa.

"Gomawo ne." Ucap Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin lalu segera membersihkan tubuh kekasihnya tadi dari cairan sperma dengan tissue dan menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin dengan jas sekolahnya serta kemeja putihnya. Sungmin yang kelelahan pun akhirnya tertidur dengan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memeriksa keadaan kekasih pertamanya yang tadi tak sengaja terbanting. Dan tampaknya Kyuhyun harus membeli kekasih baru lagi karena PSP-nya tak bisa di hidupkan sama sekali.

_o0o_おわり_o0o_

Date: 20 April 2013, 03.54 PM.

#Nosebleed  
#Tepar...

Ini FF KyuMin pertama yang aku buat setelah 3 tahun lebih jadi author yang udah buat cukup banyak FF rated M. Bagaimana FF KyuMin-nya? Hot tidak? Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak untuk yang baca ya, Tolong beri saya imbalan atas tulisan saya yang kalian baca ne... Saya ga minta uang kok, Cuma minta Review akan Comment aja. Ga susah kan memberikan 2 / 3 kalimat buat ff ini?

Okey... Who's the Next Couple? Let's Vote again...

Sungmin: JAEJOONG! #TeriakBawa"LaptopKyuhyun.

Jaejoong: Ne Bunny, waeyo? #TampangPolos.

Sungmin: Apa"an ini? #LemparLaptopKyuhyunKeJaejoong.

Jaejoong: #Menghindar.

Kyuhyun: Kekasih nomor 3 ku... #MeratapiSiLaptopYangNyiumLantai.

Jaejoong: Jangan marah-marah tar ga cantik lagi lho. Kalau ga cantik nanti Kyu cari yang lain.

Sungmin: Kyu... #NatapKyuhyunTajam.

Kyuhyun: Aniya, ga cantik pun tetap cinta kok.

Sungmin: Ku bodoh! #TendangKyuhyun #NatapJaejoongTajam. Siapa suruh kamu nulis yang begituan.

Jaejoong: Joongie yang nyuruh #TampangPolos.

Sungmin: Kyu itu Cuma beda setahun dari aku jadi aku nggak suka daun muda. Kamu tuh yang suka ahjussi-ahjussi makanya pacaran ma yang lebih tua 10 tahun dari kamu. #Ngomel.

Jaejoong: #Kesal. Yack! Beda 8 tahun bukan 10 tahun, jangan di tambah-tambahin kenapa.

Sungmin: Tapi tetap aja ahjussi... #NadaSingASong.

Jaejoong: #KeluarEkorMaTanduknya. Lee Sungmin jelek!

Sungmin: Jaejoong bodoh!

Jejoong & Sungmin: #Jambak"an sambil gelindingan di lantai.

Kyuhyun: #Cengo


	3. KrisTao - Virgin Panda A

Tittle: Dormitory Secret.

Author: Bluedevil9293 / Black Key.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Story: Two - KrisTao.

Host: Jung Yunho.

Genre: School Life, Drama, Romance, PWP, NC-25.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Ini FF KrisTao pertama yang aku buat. INI FF RATED-NYA M, YANG GA KUAT BACA MENDING JANGAN BACA KARENA NC-NYA GA MAIN-MAIN, BAHASA TINGGI, BUKA-BUKAAN & NO-SENSOR. JADI YANG MASIH KECIL & MERASA POLOS JANGAN BACA. YANG BACA, SEMUA AKIBAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI OKEY!

_o0o_

Annyeong... Jung Yunho imnida, the most handsome guy at SeIn SHS here. Kali ini host-nya Yunnie ne... Soalnya Joongie lagi sibuk ngerjain tugas sekolahnya yang numpuk. Lagian siapa suruh nggak ngerjain dari seminggu yang lalu. Oh ya, Yunnie ini tunagannya Joongie yang kerja sebagai dokter khusus di SeIn.

Jaejoong: Yunnie kamu bukan murid SeIn jadi jangan ngaku-ngaku namja paling tampan di sini.

Yunho: Tapi Yunnie memang tampan kan Joongie?

Jaejoong: Ne tampan tapi Cuma se-dorm K aja, kalau di luar masih jauh tampanan Rain Bi.

Yunho: #PasangTampangCemberut. Tapi lebih sexy dan hot Yunnie #Mehrong.

Jaejoong: Ne tapi...

Yunho: Yack! Nggak ada pakai tapi"an itu udah takdir tahu jadi jangan cerewet. Udah sana selesaiin PR-nya awas aja kalau besok ngerengek ke Yunnie karena belum ngerjain PR.

Jaejoong: #Pout, #KeluarKamarNyeretTas.

Penganggu menghilang, kita lanjutin lagi. Hari ini couple yang bakal di ceritakan kisahnya adalah... Deng... Deng... Deng... #MainDrumMinjemPunyaSiwon, Si Tiang Couple aka Naga kepentok Panda alias Kris and Tao, dua penghuni kamar dorm nomor 303. Awalnya Si Tao sekamar sama Taemin dan Kris tinggal di singgle room tapi setelah mereka jadian Kris ma Taemin sepakat buat change room, jadi deh Taemin tinggal sendiri di single room dan Kris sekamar ma Tao, seme nggak punya perasaan ma uke lain nih si Kris dan Yunnie nggak tahu si Taemin di kasih iming-iming apa ma Kris sampai mau tukeran kamar begitu. Okey, Pertama-tama mari kita perkenalkan mereka dulu.

Wu Yi Fan atau yang sering di panggil Kris ini salah satu member ungulan club basket yang katanya bakal jadi next captain tahun depan mengantikan posisi seorang Choi Minho. Kalau soal tinggi jangan tanya dia udah kaya tiang berjalan apa lagi kalau udah jalan bareng ma Tao, serasa tiang jemuran yang lari dari tanggung jawabnya buat diam di bawah terik sinar matahari.

Hwang Zi Tao atau yang sering di panggil baby panda satu ini member club volly yang di gosipin bakal jadi next captain ngegantiin posisinya Kim Jonghyun. Walau dia tingginya nyaingin para seme ternyata uke satu ini manjanya nggak kalah sama my lovely BooJaejoong. Dan karena Tao ini manisnya kelebihan, banyak seme dari dorm lain yang sering ngasihin dia hadiah yang pastinya semua berbau panda yang ujung-ujungnya berakhir di tong sampah karena di buang sama Kris.

Kisah cinta Kris ma Tao di mulai di minggu pertama mereka masuk ke Dorm K, waktu itu keduanya nggak sengaja pas-pasan di cafetaria waktu makan malam. Dengan percaya dirinya Kris ngedeketin Tao, awalnya Kris terpesona ma Tao yang tingginya proposional buat mereka ngelakuin ciuman. Dan memang saat itu Kris langsung merengut ciuman pertama Tao sambil ngucapi "Wanna go out with me?" Yang ujung-ujung di balas tamparan keras dari Tao.

Awal di tolak nggak buat Kris pantang menyerah melakukan sekuhara alias sexual harassment ke Tao. Tiap hari Kris pasti suka tepok-tepok atau ngeremas Butt-nya Tao tapi kadang juga nyuri ciumannya si baby panda. Sampai akhirnya sebulan kemudian Kris ngajak jadian lagi yang di terima dengan mulus ma Tao. Tapi anehnya selama masa menuju jadian Kris ini suka banget ngelakuin sekuhara ke Tao tapi setelah jadian si baby panda masih tetap virgin sampai tiga bulan setelah mereka pacaran. Dan kali ini Yunnie bakal cerita gimana saat-saat Tao kehilangan ke-virginan-nya.

_o0o_

Lapangan basket indoor di Dorm K tampak sudah sepi meninggalkan seorang anggota saja di sana yang tak lain adalah Kris, semua anggota basket sudah pulang ke Dorm masing-masing karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6.20 malam dan latihan sudah selesai sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Kris kebagian jatah membereskan peralatan latihan sebagai hukuman karena ia tak latihan dengan serius tadi dan karena itulah jam segini dia masih ada tempat latihan padahal biasanya dia sudah selesai mandi dan bersiap makam malam bersama sang kekasih.

"Kris-ge!" Sapa seorang namja berwajam manis dengan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya yang membuat ia terkesan seperti panda yang imut, namja manis ini tentu saja tak lain adalah Tao kekasih Kris. Kris menghentikan pekerjaannya mengunpulkan bola-bola basket yang tadi di gunakan untuk berlatih lalu menghampiri sang kekasih yang masih mengunakan baju volly-nya.

"Baru selasi latihan?" Tanya Kris, Tao menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Gege kenapa masih disini?" Tanya Tao yang mendudukan dirinya di samping keranjang besar berisi bola-bola basket.

"Giliran membersikan lapangan setelah latihan." Jawab Kris yang kembali mengumpulkan bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang di dekat Tao. Kris tak mungkin mengatakan pada Tao kalau dia dapat hukuman karena tak latihan dengan serius tadi.

"Ge, kemari." Panggil Tao manja sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang di tekuk di depan dada. Kris menghampiri Tao dan berjongkok di depan sang kekasih dengan posisi Tao berada di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka.

"Kenapa, hum? Manjanya keluar lagi?" Tanya Kris menyibak poni Tao. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Capek." Keluh Tao yang langsung memeluk Kris dengan tiba-tiba, Kris tersenyum tipis melihat kemanjaan kekasihnya ini lalu membelas pelukan Tao.

"Kembalilah ke kamar deluan nanti gege menyusul setelah mengumpulkan bola-bola itu." Balas Kris lembut sambil mengecup kening Tao sekilas.

"Aniya, aku menunggu saja." Tolak Tao, ia mengelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya memasang wajah polosnya yang lucu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ne." Tao menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan tak lama Kris segera menungumpulkan semua bola yang tersisa lalu kembali menghampiri sang kekasih lagi. Kris mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan Tao dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding, Tao pun tanpa sungkan membaringkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Kris dengan manja, kini keduanya sedang berada di antara peralatan olahraga yang berukuran besar hingga menyembunyikan tubuh keduanya.

"Ini untuk gege." Tao memberikan Kris sebuah kotak kecil berukuran 10 x 10 cm.

"Isinya apa, hum?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

"Buka saja," Balas Tao santai, Kris pun membuka kotak kecil berpita lucu tadi dan mendapati sebuah kalung berliontinkan cross di dalamnya, "Happy 3rd Month Anniversary Gege, Wo Ai Ni." Seru Tao lalu mengecup pipi kiri Kris.

"Wo Ye Ai Ni, Xiexie." Balas Kris seraya mengecup bibir tipis nan mungil Tao membuat wajah kekasihnya tadi merona merah karena Kris jarang sekali mengecup bibirnya kecuali pipi, kening atau puncak kepalanya.

"Hadiah untukku mana?" Tagih Tao membuat Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Ada di kamar kita," Balas Kris santai dan kembali mengecup bibir Tao. Beberapa kali Kris mengecup lama bibir sang kekasih hingga kecupan biasa tadi berubah menjadi ciuman yang semakin lama semakin panas dan Tao tampak kewalahan mengimbangi Kris karena kekasihnya itu baru sekali ini memberinya ciuman yang begitu memabukkan seperti tadi, "Kurasa sudah waktunya kita memulai tahap baru di dalam hubungan kita. Jadi... Bolehkah aku melakukannya?" Tanya Kris sambil mengelus pipi Tao dengan punggung tangannya.

"D-di sini gege?" Tanya Tao sambil celingak-celinguk mengedarkan tatapannya takut-takut akan ada orang yang memergoki mereka nantinya.

"Kenapa, kau tak mau? Atau kau mau kita kembali ke kamar kita di lantai 3 baru melakukannya?" Tanya Kris yang menatap lekat wajah Tao yang merona merah.

"Aku mau tapi jangan di sini, aku takut nanti ada yang datang tiba-tiba dan memergoki kita." Jawab Tao gusar, ia takut Kris kecewa karena penolakannya ini tapi dia berani bersumpah kalau ia bukannya menolak Kris, Tao sendiri pun tentu ingin segera di sentuh kekasihnya itu.

"Tenang saja tak akan ada yang datang kemari lagi, semua anak-anak di dorm sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri mereka untuk acara di cafetaria nanti malam, bukan kah Siwon hyung menyelengarakan ulang pesta pertunangannya nanti malam dengan Kibum hyung di sini." Jelas Kris merayu Tao. Di kecupnya lagi bibir tipis Tao beberapa kali sebelum melumat liar bibir kecil sang kekasih tadi, Tao tampak tak menolak mungkin dia luluh dengan rayuan Kris dan memberikan apa yang di mau kekasihnya itu. Buktinya saja Tao mulai membalas lumatan Kris dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher namjachingu-nya itu.

Dengan perlahan Kris membaringkan tubuh Tao di lantai tanpa melepaskan lumatan bibir mereka, Ia pun memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh ramping Tao. Tao benar-benar tak menolak saat Kris membuka jaket club volly yang di gunakannya, ia bahkan terkesan membantu Kris untuk membuka bajunya sendiri.

"Ugh... Gege..." Erang Tao saat Kris memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaos Tao untuk menyentuh kedua nipple sang kekasih. Kris mengelus nipple Tao dan sesekali memberi cubitan pelan lalu memelintirnya membuat sang empunya mendesah pelan apa lagi Kris mulai mengecupi leher mulus Tao dan memberikan gigitan kecil di sana.

"Ge, jangan di sini aku mohom. Aku takut ada yang melihat kita nanti ugh..." Erang Tao lagi, Kris menyingkap ke atas kaos Tao menampakan kedua nipple manis yang tadi di mainkannya. Dengan perlahan di jilatinya nipple kanan Tao sambil sesekali memelintir nipple kiri namjachingu-nya membuat desahan kembali terdengar di telingganya, "Ugh... Ge..." Kris mengemut nipple Tao seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya seraya memberikan beberapa kissmark di sekitar nipple kekasih manisnya itu.

"Ge jangan di sini... aaahhh..." Tolak Tao lagi berharap Kris mau mengerti, Kris menghentikan lumantannya di nipple Tao lalu menatap wajah memerah sang kekasih.

"Hanya oral saja, aku janji." Kris menatap Tao dengan wajah memohonya yang membuat Tao luluh. Melihat sang kekasih mengizinkannya Kris kembali melanjutkan kegaitannya tadi. Kali ini Kris menurunkan celana training dan dalaman yang Tao gunakan sebatas paha membuat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kejantanan Tao yang masih tertidur lemas. Kris meraih kejantanan Tao lalu mengocoknya dengan perlahan membuat kekasihnya tadi mendesah pelan.

"Ugh... Gee... aaahh... huh... huh... haaa..." Tao mencoba meredap suara desahannya dengan menutup mulunya dengan satu tangan tapi tetap saja desahannya terdengar apa lagi saat Kris memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut lalu menghisapnya sambil memainkan kedua bola kembarnya. Ini pertama kalinya Tao merasakan nikmatnya rangsangan yang Kris berikan padanya dan Kris juga orang pertama yang memberikan rangsangan itu. Sebenarnya Tao sedikit malu membiarkan Kris melihat miliknya apa lagi sampai mengulumnya seperti sekarang tapi dia senang karena Kris lah orang pertama baginya.

"Lakukan hal yang sama padaku Chagya." Pinta Kris sambil meraih tangan kiri Tao yang bebas dan membawanya tepat ke kejantanannya yang ternyata sudah menegang dan Tao tak sadar kalau sudah sejak tadi Kris mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam celana basketnya. Wajah Tao merona merah saat tangannya mengengam kejantanan Kris yang menegang apa lagi mengetahui ukuran sang kekasih yang tanpa melihat pun ia sangat yakin ukurannya jauh lebih besar dan panjang dari miliknya.

Tao mengerakkan tangannya yang tengah mengengam kejantanan Kris, ia membuat gerakan mengocok dan meremas seperti yang Kris lakukan padanya saat ini. Deru nafas keduanya terasa berat, Kris membawa Tao ke dalam ciuman panas lagi tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Wajah Tao merona merah hingga ke telingga mungkin efek dari nafsu akibat permainan mereka di tambah rasa malunya.

"Ge... Ugh... Sampai... Argghhhttt!" Seru Tao yang melepas paksa ciuman panas Kris lalu mengerang panjang seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar pelan saat kejantanannya menyemburkan cairan putih kental yang terasa hangat membasahi perutnya dan tangan Kris, Tao terlihat bergitu lelah dan lemas setelah klimaks pertama kali dalam hidupnya tadi. Kris tersenyum senang melihat sang kekasih yang terpuaskan.

"Huh... Huh... Ge mianhae..." Ucap Tao merasa bersalah karena ia mendapatkan kepuasannya seorang diri sedangkan Kris masih belum tuntas, Tao merasa permainannya sangat buruk rak seperti Kris karena itulah Kris belum mendapatkan klimaksnya. Kris tersenyum maklum pada Tao lalu mengecup bibir sang kekasih yang membengkak.

"Tak apa chagya, aku tahun ini yang pertama untukmu dan aku maklum soal itu," Balas Kris tapi Tao tetap memasang wajah sedihnya. Tao bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan kembali mengengam kejantanan Kris, "Kau tak perlu memakaskan dirimu chagya." Sambung Kris, Tao mengelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya tersenyum polos pada Kris.

"Aniya, biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku. Gege diam saja dan nikmati." Seru Tao yang mulai mengerakkan tangannya meremas dan mengocok kejantanan Kris, Kris menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil menikmati service yang Tao berikan.

"Ugh..." Kris mendesah pelan saat Tao memberanikan dirinya mengulum kejantanan Kris, awalnya Tao ragu tapi demi kepuasan sang kekasih akhirnya ia melakukannya juga. Tao mencoba melakukan sama seperti yang tadi Kris lakukan padanya, ia mengulum kejantanan Kris sambil sesekali menghisapnya kuat dan memainkan kedua bola kembar sang kekasih. Tao bisa mencium bau khas kejantanan Kris yang menurutnya sangat manly masuk ke indra penciumannya.

"Ugh... Aarrgghhttt!" Erang Kris panjang saat ia akhirnya mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya. Karena terlalu menikmati permainan Tao, Kris sampai lupa memperingati sang kekasih hingga akhirnya ia menyemburkan cairannya di dalam mulut Tao. Tao yang kaget saat merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari kejantanan Kris masuk ke dalam mulutnya langsung melepaskan kejantanan sang kekasih yang tadi diemutnya hingga tak semua cairan Kris ia telan dan akibatnya kini wajahnya di penuhi cairan putih kental tadi.

"Mian, mianhae chagya. Gege tak bermaksud mengotorimu." Panik Kris yang dengan cepat membersihkan wajah Tao dengan bajunya, Tao tertawa pelan melihat wajah panik Kris yang baru pertama kali di lihatnya selama mereka menjalin hubungan 3 bulan ini.

"Gege Pabbo!" Seru Tao dengan nada suara di buat-buat marah dan bibir yang di poutkan.

"Mianhae ne... mianhae." Ucap Kris menyesal, Tao meraih wajah Kris agar menatap kedua matanya.

"Gwenchana gege..." Seru Tao lalu mengecup bibir Kris yang masih terdiam mematung, "Saranghae." Ucap Tao kemudian yang di balas senyuman lembut kirs. Kris menarik tengkuk Tao dan menyatukan bibir mereka, ia tak perduli dengan wajah Tao yang masih di penuhi sperma-nya.

"Nado baby." Balas Kris saat mereka mengakhiri ciuman tadi, Kris kembali membersihkan wajah Tao lagi.

"Di dalam tasku ada tissue, gunakan itu saja." Kris pun segera membongkar tas Tao mengambil tissue yang ada di dalamnya lalu kembali membersihkan wajah dan badan Tao yang terkena sperma milinya dan milik Tao sendiri.

"Rapihkan pakaianmu lagi chagya, kita kembali ke kamar sekarang." Suruh Kris yang tengah membenarkan pakaiannya sendiri, dengan malas Tao pun malakukan apa yang tadi Kris perintahkan setelahnya mereka berdua kembali ke kamar mereka di lantai 3 dengan sangat mesra bahkan beberapa orang yang berpas-pasan dengan keduanya sampai menatap heran.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 21 April 2013, 08.31 PM

Karena Kepanjangan di bagi dua ne... Bagian 1 NC17 dulu tar bagian 2 baru NC25, ga akan di update lama" kok. Di usahakan paliang telat hri minggu (Kl inet bagus). Makasih buat semua yang udah comment di Story One, yang baca kali Story Two Bagian 1 jangan lupa comment.a lagi ya, kl ga tar dean ga jadi update bagian 2.a... #Ngancem.


	4. KrisTao - Virgin Panda B

Tittle: Dormitory Secret.

Author: Bluedevil9293 / Black Key.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Story: Two - KrisTao.

Host: Jung Yunho.

Genre: School Life, Drama, Romance, PWP, NC-25.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Ini FF KrisTao pertama yang aku buat. INI FF RATED-NYA M, YANG GA KUAT BACA MENDING JANGAN BACA KARENA NC-NYA GA MAIN-MAIN, BAHASA TINGGI, BUKA-BUKAAN & NO-SENSOR. JADI YANG MASIH KECIL & MERASA POLOS JANGAN BACA. YANG BACA, SEMUA AKIBAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI OKEY!

_o0o_

"Mandilah deluan," Suruh Kris ketika ia dan Tao sudah berada di dalam kamar dorm mereka, Tao melemparkan tasnya asal keatas sofa lalu segera memeluk tubuh Kris dari belakang membuat sang kekasih sedikit terlonjak kaget, "Waeyo? Kau mengagetkanku chagya." Tanya Kris yang memutar badannya lalu balas memeluk Tao.

"Gege tak ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?" Tanya Tao dengan nada manja sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kris. Mendengar pertanyaan Tao, Kris memasang seringai di bibirnya yang membuat Tao sedikit bergidik gelisah.

"Jadi baby panda ingin melanjutkan yang tadi, hum?" Tanya Kris balik, Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Katanya gege ingin kemajuan di hubungan kita." Balas Tao dengan gaya sok polosnya yang membangunkan naga tidur. Kris tersenyum tipis lalu mencium Tao perlahan, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Tao saat sang kekasih memberinya sedikit cerah, di gerakkan daging tanpa tulang tadi menyusuri setiap sudut rongga mulut Tao, mengabsen satu demi satu deretan gigi sang kekasih hingga mengajak lidah Tao saling bergelut. Bagi Tao yang belum terlalu berpengalaman ciuman tadi tentu saja terasa memabukkan dan ia sulit untuk mengimbangi permainan Kris.

"Ayo pindah ke ranjang, kupastikan kali ini gege akan melakukannya hingga selesai jadi persiapkan dirimu karena sudah terlambat kalau ingin berubah pikiran." Bisik Kris di telingga Tao sambil sesekali menjilat dan mengemut daun telingga sang kekasih yang sangat sensitif hingga membuat Tao mendesah pelan.

"Lakukan sesuka gege, aku tak akan menolak _but please be gentle_." Balas Tao yang mendongakkan kepalanya keatas saat Kris kembali mengecupi lehernya.

"Jangan menyesal ne." Balas Kris memperingatkan, Tao menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil menutup matanya saat merasakan rangsangan Kris. Kris segera mengendong Tao, membawanya menuju ranjang Kris dan membaringkannya dengan perlahan di sana. Kris pun ikut naik ke atas ranjang menindih Tao lalu membantu sang kekasih membuka jaket yang tadi di pakainnya lagi sebelum akhirnya menyerang bibir Tao yang sudah membengkak.

Suara kecupan-kecupan ringan terdengar jelas saat bibir keduanya saling menghisap satu sama lain, ketika Tao menghisap bibir atas Kris maka Kris akan menghisap bibir bawah Tao begitu pula sebaliknya. Tao membiarkan Kris membuka kaos yang di gunakannya bahkan dia sedikit mempermudah sang kekasih membuka bajunya tadi dengan mengangkat tubuh atasnya. Kris mengecupi dada Tao yang telah di penuhi kissmark samar, di hisapnya tanda-tanda berwarna sedikit kemerahan tadi hingga benar-benar terlihat jelas lalu mulai mengulum nipple kiri Tao.

"Ugh... aahh... haa... huh..." Desan mulai terdengar keluar dari bibir Tao, Kris mengulum nipple Tao bergantia hingga benda kecil tadi mengeras dan menegang. Desahan Tao semakin terdengar saat Kris mengesekkan tubuh bagian selatan mereka yang masih terbungkus rapi di dalam celana masing-masing hingga membuat benda di dalam lapisan kain itu mulai menegang dengan perlahann.

"Keluarkan saja suaramu chagya jangan di tahan, jangan menyiksa diri sendiri." Seru Kris saat melihat Tao mengigit telapak tangannya hanya sekedar untuk meredam desahannya yang menurut Kris sexy. Kris mengecupi perut datar Tao sambil memberikan beberapa kissmark di sana sebelum akhirnya menurunkan celana training sang kekasih hingga terlepas menyisakan dalaman Tao yang masih terpasang rapi menutupi kejantanannya yang sedikit menyembur keluar dari sisi-sisi dalaman Tao.

"Tak perlu di tutupi, gege sudah melihatnya tadi." Seru Kris saat Tao menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang half naked. Kris dengan sedikit terburu-buru membuka baju dan celana yang di gunakannya sendiri hingga kini ia dan Tao sama-sama tinggal mengunakan dalaman saja. Tao menutup wajahnya malu saat melihat tubuh Kris yang hampir tak tertutupi apa pun.

"Kenapa, kau malu?" Tanya Kris sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Tao, Tao menganggukan kelapanya pelan, wajahnya terlihat memerah pertanda ia benar-benar malu, "Bukankah tadi kau sudah melihat milikku, kenapa masih tetap malu?" tanya Kris mengecup bibir Tao kilat.

"Tapi tadi gege masih berpakaian lengkap tak seperti sekarang." Balas Tao dengan wajah semakin merona.

"Tapi aku masih mengunakan dalamanku bukan sekarang?" Sahut Kris yang di balas Tao dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris tertawa melihat reaksi Tao sebelum akhirnya ia mulai meraba tubuh sang kekasih. Kris membelai lembut dada Tao lalu ke perut dan berakhir di gundukan besar yang ada di selangkangan Tao, Kris mengelus kejantanan Tao yang masih tertutupi oleh celana dalam berwarna birunya sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Tao dan meraih kejantanan sang kekasih.

"Ge... Ugh... aahhh..." Desah Tao pelan, Kris mengocok kejantanannya dengan perlahan hingga membuat miliknya semakin menegang lalu membuka penutup terakhir di tubuhnya. Wajah Tao semakin memerah saat Kris menatap tubuh polosnya kini tanpa berkedip, "Ge, aku malu." Ucap Tao manja.

"Tubuhmu benar-benar indah chagya," Puji Kris sambil membelai tubuh Tao lagi, "Lebarkan kakimu, gege ingin melihat lubang surgamu yang belum terjamah itu." Pinta Kris sambil membuka kedua kaki Tao agar mengangkang dan memberlihatkan hole sempitnya yang berlum tersentuh orang lain.

"Ge, malu..." Balas Tao yang kembali menutup kedua kakinya.

"Tak apa, gege yang melihatnya bukan orang lain." Sahut Kris merayu Tao, ia membuka kedua kaki Tao lagi. Kali ini Tao membiarkan Kris melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ugh..." Tao menutup mulutnya saat Kris meraba hole-nya, ia kembali mengigit tangannya saat jari tengah Kris menerobos masuk ke dalam hole-nya dengan perlahan. Ada sedikit rasa perih di sana tapi Tao masih sanggup menahannya, rasa perih tadi tak bertahan lama ketika Kris mengerakkan jarinya keluar masuk hole Tao dan sesekali melakukan gerakan memutar di sana.

Tao meringis saat Kris menambah satu jari ke dalam hole-nya, Kris mengerakkan jari-jarinya seperti tadi sambil membuat gerakan mengunting untuk melebarkan hole Tao yang terlalu sempit menjepit jarinya. Melihat Tao yang mulai terbiasa Kris menambah satu jari lagi hingga kini ada tiga jari di dalam hole Tao. Kris mengusap air mata yang keluar dari kedua manik indah Tao lalu mencium kedua kelopak matanya sekedar membuat sang kekasih sedikit relax.

"Releks chagya, sakitnya tak akan lama. Ini pertama kali untukmu jadi aku tak mau memberimu pengalaman pertama yang buruk." Bisik Kris, Tao menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil sesekali mendesah saat jari-jari Kris menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu di dalam tubuhku ge." Pinta Tao, Kris mengecup bibirnya kilat dan menarik keluar ketiga jarinya. Kris mengambil sebuah bantal dari atas tempat tidur Tao lalu memposisikan bantal tadi di bawah butt Tao, Tao melebarkan kedua kakinya selebar mungkin agar Kris dapat melihat dengan jelas hole-nya yang berdenyut minta segera di isi. Tao sudah siap memberikan semuanya pada Kris saat ini dan dia tak akan menyesal memberikan tubuhnya pada namja yang di cintainya itu.

"Tahan ne, mungkin sedikit sakit tapi tak akan lama." Seru Kris yang memposisikan miliknya di depan hole Tao.

"Ugh!" Tao meremas sprey ranjang dengan kuat saat Kris memasukkan kejantanannya yang ukuran dua kali lebih besar dari milik Tao ke dalam hole-nya. Walau sudah di rengangkan dengan tiga jari Kris masih sedikit kesusahan memasukkan miliknya yang besar itu, tak tega melihat wajah ke sakitan Tao, Kris mengeluarkan lagi kejantanannya yang baru masuk kepalanya saja tadi.

"Waeyo, ge?" tanya Tao takut, ia takut Kris kecewa karena ia tak bisa menahan rasa sakit tadi dan Kris batal untuk menyentuhnya. Kris tak menjawab dia hanya menunjukkan body lotion milik Tao yang isinya ia tuangkan ke kejantanannya sendiri. Tao sedikit merasa lega saat melihat Kris yang kembali memposisikan kejantanannya di depan hole rapatnya.

"Arght!" Tao memejamkan matanya sambil meremas sprey lagi saat Kris memasukkan paksa kejantanannya hingga seperempatnya masuk ke dalam hole Tao yang terlihat sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Perlahan Kris mendorong ke dalam kejantanannya sampai akhirnya seluruh miliknya berada di dalam tubuh Tao.

"Tak apa, sakitnya akan segera hilang," Kris mengecup kedua kelopak mata Tao yang tertutup, Tao membuka matanya dan menatap sang kekasih damai, "Kau bisa merasakan aku di sana?" Tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk pelan.

"Rasanya panas dan penuh." Balas Tao polos, ia mendesah pelan saat Kris mulai mengerakkan pinggangnya. Desahan tadi semakin keras saat Kris menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras walau masih dalam tempo lambat.

"Ge... aahh... hhaa... huh... huh..." Tao memeluk tubuh Kris, setiap sentakan sang kekasih membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat bahkan ranjang Kris sampai mengeluarkan suara derit pelan menambah ramai permainan mereka.

"Ahhh... aaahh... huh... huh... haa... aahhh..." Tak hanya mengenjot hole Tao dengan kejantanannya, Kris pun mengocok kejantanan sang kekasih membuat Tao mendesah semakin keras.

"Huh... aaahhh... haa.. aahh... Arght!" Erang Tao panjang, baru lima belas menit mereka bermain Tao sudah mendapatkan klimaks keduanya. Tao menatap Kris dengan wajah bersalahnya karena ia keluar sendiri lagi, Kris tampak tak ambil pusing ia segera membalik tubuh Tao tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya. Kris mendesah pelan saat hole Tao menghimpit rapat kejantanannya dan meremasnya, Kris membenarkan posisi Tao di buatnya Tao menunging dan sedikit di angkatnya pinggang sang kekasih lalu mulai mengerakkan miliknya lagi keluar masuk hole Tao yang tak seseret tadi karena sudah dibanjiri cairan precum Kris.

"Haa... huh... hu... aahh... haa..." Suara antara butt Tao yang bertumbukan dengan paha Kris terdengar jelas bersamaan dengan suara kejantanan Kris yang keluar masuk ke dalam hole becek Tao. Kris mengenjot hole Tao dengan tempo santai, ia meraih kejantanan Tao yang tertidur setelah klimaks tadi lalu mengocoknya perlahan membuat Tao kembali mendesah nyaring.

"Aahh... ugh... uhh... haa... huh..." bosan dengan posisi mereka sekarang Kris membalik tubuh Tao lagi, di buatnya tubuh Tao baring menyamping menghadap sebelah kanan, ia mengangkan kaki kiri Tao dan menaruhnya di bahu lalu kembali mengenjot hole Tao. Dengan posisi seperti sekarang ia bisa menusuk hole Tao sedikit lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

"Ugh... huh... aaahh... haa... hhaa..." Kris mempercepat genjotannya saat ia merasa akan segera sampai, ia pun mengocok kejantanan Tao dengan cepat juga, Kris ingin ia dan Tao klimaks bersama kali ini.

"Arght!" Erang keduanya saat mereka mendapat klimaks bersama. Tao memuntahkan cairannya di tangan Kris yang sebagian besar mengitori sprey dan Kris menyemburkan cairannya di dalam hole Tao yang mengalir keluar saking banyaknya saat Kris mencabut miliknya. Kris membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Tao yang masih berbaring menyamping, di belainya poni sang kekasih yang tampak basah oleh keringat.

"Gomawo ne, saranghae." Ucap Kris lalu mengecup bibir Tao yang terbuka untuk mengumpulkan pasokan oksigen yang terasa kurang memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Nado." Balas Tao manja memeluk tubuh Kris, Kris balas membeluk Tao. Dilingkarkannya tangan kanan Kris di pingang Tao yang akhirnya malah bermain meremas butt sang kekasih. Tao mendesah pelan saat Kris memainkan jarinya di bibir olehnya bahkan sampai memasukkan satu jari ke dalam sana. Kris mengobok-obok hole Tao yang terisi sperma-nya dengan jari tangah membuat sang kekasih mendesah di dekat telingganya, Tao tak menolak sama sekali apa yang Kris lakukan kini padanya padahal ia merasa begitu lelah akibat latihan volly-nya tadi sore dan permainan mereka tadi.

"Ingin mandi?" tawar Kris, Tao menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban. Kris pun segera beranjak tadi atas ranjang mengendong Tao ala bride style dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mereka.

Di dalam kamar mandi Kris menurukan Tao dengan perlahan di bawah shower yang belum menyala, Tao tampak sedikit lemah bahkan sekedar untuk menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Tao mengerang pelan saat merasakan sakit di hole-nya tapi tak lama ia berblushing ria saat cairan Kris keluar dari dalam hole-nya mengalir mengotori kedua kaki rampingnya yang panjang. Tao memeluk tubuh Kris yang sedang mengatur suhu air yang keluar dari shower yang mulai membasahi keduanya.

"Melihatmu manja begini membuat gege jadi ingin lagi," Seru Kris membuat wajah Tao semakin memerah, Tao memukul pelan dada Kris, "Waeyo, kau tak mau?" tanya Kris mengoda.

"Gege bodoh! Jangan bertanya hal memalukan begitu." Balas Tao memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Kris, Kris memeluk tubuh Tao dari belakang, di kecupnya pungung sang kekasih sambil memberinya beberapa kissmark di sana. Tao semakin merasa malu saat ia merasakan sebuah benda keras menyodok-nyodok butt-nya, Tao tahu benar itu apa tapi ia tak mengira kejantanan Kris akan dengan mudah kembali bangkit, setahunya butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk seorang namja mengalami ereksi setelah klimaks mereka.

"Boleh gege masukkan ke dalam lagi?" bisik Kris sambil mengesek-gesekkan kejantanannya yang menegang di antara kedua belah butt Tao.

"Gege bodoh!" Seru Tao menundukkan kepalanya malu, Kris tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Tao tadi yang menurutnya imut.

"Turunkan sedikit tubuh chagya." Kris mengarahkan Tao untuk membungkukan badannya dan menarik pinggang Tao kearah selangkangannya, saat ini posisi Tao sedang menunging di depan Kris dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di dinging dan butt yang menempel di depan kejantanan Kris. Kris mengesekkan kejantanannya pada hole Tao sebelum memasukkan benda menegang tadi ke dalam lubang yang pernah di masukinya beberapa saat yang lalu, kali ini tak terlalu susah bagi Kris untuk memasukkan kejantannya ke dalam hole Tao mungkin karena dia sudah pernah masuk ke sana sebelumnya dan hole Tao di penuhi cairannya yang membuat sedikit licin.

"Aahhh... hhaaa... huh... huu... ugghh..." Desahan Tao terdengar saling berlomba dengan suara air yang mengalir keluar dari shower membasahi punggung Kris.

"Huh... huh... aaahh... hhaaa... hhaa... huh..." Kris terlihat bersemangat mengenjoti hole Tao yang tetap terasa rapat walau sudah di masukinya tadi. Sesekali Kris memukul butt Tao hingga meninggalkan bekas tamparan berwarna merah di sana lalu meremas kedua bongkahan butt sang kekasih tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sodokannya.

"Ugh... haa... hha... aaahhhh... hhaaa..." Kris menarik tubuh Tao keatas dan memeluknya erat, di tolehkannya kepala Tao kebelakang lalu melumat bibir sang kekasih. Tao membalas lumatan bibir Kris sambil menikmati sodokan kejantanan sang kekasih di dalam hole-nya dan permainan tangan Kris di kejantanannya. Kris memeluk tubuh Tao dengan tangan kanan lalu tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengocok kejantanan Tao.

"Ughh... haa... haa..." punggung Tao tampak di penuhi kissmark baru dari Kris yang tak akan hilang dalam waktu beberapa hari ke depan, bahkan di tengkuk Tao juga terdapat satu kissmark berwarna terang yang Kris yakin semua orang pasti bisa melihatnya nanti. Lelah dengan posisi tadi Kris mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam Tao, ia segera mematikan shower dan menghidupkan air untuk mengisi buth up. Selagi menunggu air buth up terisi Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai yang dingin, di tariknya Tao agar duduk di atas kedua pahanya.

"Ride me, okay." Seru Kris meminta, Tao menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu meraih kejantanan Kris dan mencoba memasukkan ke dalam hole-nya lagi. Tao tampak meringis saat perlahan kejantanan Kris memenuh hole-nya, dengan posisi seperti sekarang kejantanan besar Kris teras begitu dalam masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kris membiarkan Tao bermain sesukanya karena itu ia tak protes saat Tao membiasakan tubuhnya sesaat.

"Aahhh... huh... huhh... huu... uuhhh..." Tao kembali mendesah, ia mengerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan menungangi kejantanan Kris. Kris menyentuh kejantanan Tao dan mengocoknya pelan membuat Tao sedikit tak konsen mengerakkan tubuhnya karena itu Kris membantu dengan satu tangan agar Tao terus bergerak naik turun diatas kejantanannya. Kris tampak terpesona melihat Tao yang begitu mengoda saat ini apa lagi saat melihat kejantanannya yang keluar masuk ke dalam hole Tao.

"Ahhh... aaahhh... hhaa... huhh... uuggghh... Arght!" Erang Tao saat ia mendapatkan klimaksnya lagi, cairannya tampak mengotori dada bidang Kris. Kris yang belum sampai pun memegang kedua sisi pinggang Tao, ia menaik turunkan tubuh Tao dengan lumayan cepat sambil mengerakkan pinggangnya berlawan arah dengan gerakan naik-turun tubuh Tao. Tak lama Kris mengerang pendek sambil menghisap bahu kiri Tao kuat saat ia menumpahkan cairannya ke dalam hole. Keduanya tampak terengah-engah setelah klimaks yang mereka rasakan.

"Ge..." Desah Tao saat ia merasakan kejantanan Kris yang masih berada di dalam tubuhnya kembali menegang dengan perlahan, di tatapnya Kris tajam.

"Maaf tapi kau terlalu sexy jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau dia bangun lagi," Seru Kris yang kembali menegang hanya karena melihat wajah sexy Tao yang terlihat sayu dengan hiasan keringat di sekitar wajahnya, "Gege akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat kau menyandar saja di bahu gege." Seru Kris yang mengendong tubuh Tao tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya, Tao melingkarkan kedua kakinya dengan erat di pinggang Kris dan memeluk sang kekasih manja.

"Ugh... aaahhh... geee... aaahhh... huh..." desah Tao di dekat telinga Kris, Kris mengendong Tao seperti seekor koala mengendong anaknya, ia mengenjot hole Tao dalam posisi seperti tadi dengan tempo yang cepat karena Kris ingin segera menyelesaikan permainan mereka lalu berendam bersama di dalam buth up yang sejak tadi sudah terisi hingga penuh sampai-sampai air di dalamnya meluber keluar.

"Aahhh... huh... uuhh... hhaa... huh..." Kris semakin gila mengerakkan tubuhnya membobol hole Tao yang mungkin sudah sedikit robek karena permainannya sejak tadi. Tao tampak pasrah melayani Kris walau sejujurnya ia sudah tak punya tenaga lagi. Tak lama Kris pun menyemburkan cairannya kembali di dalam hole Tao, mereka mengakhiri permainan mereka untuk hari ini dengan berendam di dalam buth up bersama.

Karena Tao yang tepar setelah di bobol Kris keduanya tak tampak di acara pertunangan yang Siwon dan Kibum adakan, bahkan mereka berdua tak masuk ke sekolah selama tiga hari berturut-turut setelahnya. Pagi hari setelah Kris membobol Tao, ia mendatangi ruang kesehatan di mana Yunho bekerja untuk meminta salep yang bisa mengeringkan luka dengan cepat. Tanpa bertanya macam-macam Yunho memberikan apa yang Kris pinta di tambah satu tablet obat yang harus Tao minum. Yunho yang berpacaran dengan Jaejoong tentu saja tahu apa yang sudah mereka lakukan semalam jadi tak perlu bertanya lagi.

_o0o_ End Story _o0o_

Date: 21 April 2013, 11.34 PM.

Saya nggak tahu kenapa ujung-ujungnya FF ini jadi dua kali lebih panjang dari yang KyuMin padahal konsep awal Cuma NC di 3 tempat, lapangan indoor, kamar tidur & kamar mandi =_=a Karena itu FF.a di bagi dua dan semoga kalian tetap menikmati ff ini. Yang sudah comment di chapter sebelumnya gomawo #DeepBow. Yang baca Chapter ini diminta comment ya biar saya semangat ngebuat couple yang lain.

Okay, Who's the Next Couple? Let's Vote again...

Yunho: Kris...

Kris: Ne?

Jaejoong: Chukae! Chukae! Chukae! #Bagi"Mawar.

Kris: Buat?

YunJae: MP-nya, malam pertama #Kedip"inMata.

Kris: kenapa baru ngucapin selamat sekarang? Kan kejadiannya udah sebulan yang lalu?

Jaejoong: Masih mending di kasih ucapan selamat, bukannya terima kasih malah sewot #Sinis.

Kris: Kok sinis sih.

Jaejoong: Bodo #BuangMuka.

Kris: Oh ya hyung-nim #NatapYunho.

Yunho: Hyung-nim? #NatapKrisTajam.

Kris: Bodo! Mau nanya kemarin ngasih obat apa ke Tao kok aneh begitu?

Yunho: tapi obatnya di minum sama si panda kan?

Kris: Ga #TampangDatar.

YunJae: Mwo! #KoorBareng.

Yunho: Beneran ga di minum.

Kris: #GelenginKepala. Memangnya itu obat apaan?

Yunho: Itu obat biar si panda ga hamil, Kris... #Geram.

Jaejoong: Jadi obatnya nggak di minum sama Tao?

Kris: #GelenginKepala.

Jaejoong: Ottokhae Yunnie, uri panda yang imut... #natapYunhoTakBerselera.

Kris: tapi bo'ong #Mehrong.

Yunho: Yack! Jangan bikin takut orang lain kenapa #ngomel

Kris: #StayCool

Jaejoong: Untunglah kalau di minum, aku nggak bisa bayangin gimana hasil persilangan naga sama panda nanti. Kan nggak lucu kalau jadinya nanti anak mereka badan bagian bawahnya naga tapi atasnya panda atau tubuhnya naga tapi kaki, tangan sama wajahnya panda.

Kris: #TanduknyaKeluar. Lebih nggak lucu lagi kalau beruang di silangin ma gajah. Masak nanti ada beruang berbelaiai gajah.

Jaejoong: #EkorMaTanduknyaKeluar. Yack! Berani nggatain seniormu sendiri #Emosi.

Kris: Kan hyung-nim yang deluan #TanpangDatar.

Kris & Jaejoong: #AduMulut, #Tendang"an, #Injek"anKaki, #Guling"anDiLantai.

Yunho: #Cengo

Tao: #BaruDatangBawaBonekaPandaHadiahDariKris. Mereka ngapain #Nunjuk KrisJae Yg Lagi Gelut

Yunho: Latihan Sumo, baby panda sama hyung aja yuk, kita makan eskrim di cafetaria #PedofilnyaKeluar.

Tao: #Ngikutin Yunho karena di iming"in eskrim.

KrisJae: #MasihAsikGelut

Q & A:

Q: Kemarin di delete kah chapter A.a?  
A: Ga di delete tapi di ganti al.a ada salah penulisan nama.

Q: Yang nulis ini FF Black Key bukan?  
A: Kalau di tanya Black Key atau bukan jawabannya iya. Karena Black Kay itu dua orang dalam 1 penname. Tapi kalau di tanya yang ngetik Dean atau bukan jawabannya bukan, yang ngetik Dylan.

Q: Member Exo lain bakal muncul nggak?  
A: Tunggu saya kenalan sama mereka ne... susah kalau buat FF dengan couple yang nggak kita kenal.

Note Dean: Ada yang bakal nonton SS5 ga? Dean lagi cari teman buat nonton bareng nih, Dean tinggal di Bandung ^_^

Oh ya, FF yang lain sementara Dean hiatusin dulu ya al.a lagi buat FF SiBum buat SiBum Days Love. Tanggal 15-16 Mei nanti Dean berencana update banyak FF SiBum buat ngerayain SBDL2013, tahun kemarin q ga ikut al.a waktu dadakan n susah dpt ide dg tema yang ada. Tahun ini temanya bebas jadi bisa ikut serta.


	5. 3Min (ChangminXJo Twins) - Twins Heart A

Tittle: Dormitory Secret.

Author: Bluedevil9293 / Black Key.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Story: Three – 3Min (Shim Changmin x Jo Youngmin x Jo Kwangmin).

Host: Kim Jaejoong.

Genre: School Life, 3Some, Incest, Drama, Romance, NC-21++++.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

INI FF RATED-NYA M, YANG GA KUAT BACA MENDING JANGAN BACA KARENA NC-NYA GA MAIN-MAIN, BAHASA TINGGI, BUKA-BUKAAN & NO-SENSOR. JADI YANG MASIH KECIL & MERASA POLOS JANGAN BACA. YANG BACA, SEMUA AKIBAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI OKEY!

_o0o_

Annyeong... Jaejoong di sini, ada yang sudah menantikan ke datanganku? Gomawo buat kalian yang sudah comment di chapter sebelumnya. Kali ini Joongie dateng bawa salah satu couple fenomenal di Dorm K. Kalau biasanya yang di ceritain satu pasang alias satu seme and satu uke kali ini sedikit berbeda. Joongie bakal menceritakan satu setengah couple (?) yang terdiri dari satu seme and dua uke, ceritanya triangle love gitu. Mereka bertiga terkenal dengan sebutan 3Min alias Changmin and si kembar Jo. Joongie bakal memperkenalkan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Shim Changmin, namja yang awalnya tinggal di room number 411 ini seorang gamers and ahli komputer, awalnya Changmin tinggal sekamar sama Kyuhyun tapi setelah Kyuhyun jadiam sama Sungmin dia jadi tinggal sendiri. Otaknya Jenius sama kaya sang hyung Kibum, Changmin itu adik kandungnya Kibum dari appa yang sama tapi beda umma dan sejujurnya si evil satu ini sepupunya Joongie. Si Changmin ini cinta banget sama yang namanya makanan makanya di kamar dia ada dua buah kulkas 2 pintu berukuran besar yang isinya para kekasih Changmin, selain itu Changmin juga terkenal akan ke playboy-annya. Coba aja absen seluruh uke di Dorm K semua pasti pernah di goda atau di rayu sama Changmin. Joongie juga pernah di rayu dia -_- Udah gitu Changmin juga suka tepok-tepok butt sexy Joongie makanya Yunnie suka ngamuk. Pokoknya selain dia playboy Changmin ini juga suka ngelakuin yang namanya sekuhara alias sexual harassment.

Jo Youngmin, namja yang tinggal di room number 345 ini tinggal sekamar sama kembarannya. Yups, Youngmin itu anak pertama dan dia juga punya kembaran yang Cuma beda 5 menit. Terus ada Jo Kwangmin kembaran Youngmin. Mereka berdua sering di panggil Jo Twins. Kedua uke ini sama-sama cantik, manja and hobby shopping. Mereka bisa sekolah di SeIn and tinggal di Dorm K karena orang tua mereka yang kaya, maklum aja mereka ini punya umma seorang disainer terkenal dan appa yang kerja di bidang perhotelan dan resort. Pantes aja dua-duanya suka shopping and liburan ternyata latar belakang keluarganya begitu.

Changmin saat ini udah kelas dua sedangkan Youngmin and Kwangmin masih kelas satu, masih polos tuh dua uke pantes aja mau ma Changmin. Joongie nggak tahu kenapa si kembar bisa-bisanya punya satu namjachingu yang sama, apa karena mereka kembar makanya saling berbagi? Entahlah tapi yang jelas tiga orang ini udah pacaran sekitar 4 bulan. Mereka juga udah tinggal sekamar bertiga di room number 409, kamar luas yang muat buat di tempati 4 orang.

Youngmin and Kwangmin itu anaknya cemburuan apa lagi punya seme keganjenan kaya Changmin tiap hari kayanya Joongie nggak pernah absen ngelihat si kembar ngamuk ke Changmin yang sifat playboy-nya nggak hilang-hilang walau udah punya dua uke cantik. Walaupun udah punya dua kekasih Changmin matanya masih suka jelalatan dan sering godain uke lain dari yang single sampai yang udah punya kekasih. Kali ini Joongie special bakal menceritakan bagaimana hot-nya hubungan ranjang mereka bertiga, kalian pasti penasaran bukan bagaimana kuatnya Changmin membobol kedua kekasihnya di ranjang?

_o0o_

"SHIM CHANGMIN DIMANA KAU!" Teriak Kwangmin yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar dorm yang ia tempati bertiga bersama kekasih dan hyungnya. Changmin yang saat itu sedang memainkan PSP kesayangannya sambil menyemil sekantung kripik kentang terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan kekasihnya tadi di tambah lagi dengan suara bantingan pintu yang terdengar keras.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Changmin yang terlonjak kaget, ia langsung menarik kedua kakinya ke atas sofa saat Kwangmin melempar semua kantong belajaannya yang berisi berbagai model pakaian. Kwangmin menatap Changmin tajam tapi yang di tatap malah nyengir nggak jelas.

"APA KAU TAK PUAS PUNYA DUA KEKASIH?" Tanya Kwangmin emosi, Changmin tampak santai memunguti kantong-kantong belanjaan kekasihnya lalu menatanya dengan rapi di atas meja, Ia sudah biasa mendengar kedua kekasihnya marah-marah setiap hari tapi pada akhirnya pun dia bisa meluluhkan mereka seperti biasa.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu Honey, nanti cantiknya hilang. Honey pasti lelah setelah berbelanja seharian, ayo duduk dulu." Rayu Changmin sambil menarik tangan Kwangmin pelan tapi langsung di tangkis Kwangmin.

"Jangan pegang-pegang!" Balas Kwangmin yang tampak masih terlalu emosi.

"CHANGMINNIE!" Changmin menghela nafasnya pelan saat satu lagi kekasihnya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka sambil berteriak nyaring dan membanting pintu, "Changmin bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Seru Youngmin emosi, ia melempar beberapa bungkus snack yang sengaja di belinya tadi pada sang kekasih. Changmin mencoba melindunggi dirinya dari lemparan snack Youngmin walau sering kali snack-snack tadi mengenai tubuhnya.

"Dasar playboy kacangan! Tukang main serong! Kekasih nggak setia! Ini ambil semua aku nggak butuh!" Seru Youngmin melempar tiga buah limitid card milik Changmin yang ia dan Kwangmin gunakan untuk berbelanja tadi.

"Baby... Honey... kalian ini kenapa? Habis belanja seharian kenapa pulang-pulang ngamuk?" Tanya Changmin memungguti semua yang kekasihnya lempar tadi.

"ITU KARENA KAU MAIN BELAKANG LAGI SAAT KAMI TAK ADA!" Seru Youngmin dan Kwangmin serta di tatapnya kekasih mereka tajam.

"Aku tak main belakang Baby... Itu fitnah Honey..." Sangkal Changmin.

"Kau kira kami bodoh apa, aku dengar orang-orang di lobi membicarakanmu yang mengoda Karam di kolam pemandian air panas." Tuding Youngmin, ia begitu kesal saat sampai di dorm banyak anak-anak dorm yang membicarakan kekasihnya dan Karam yang mandi bersama di kolam pemandian air panas tadi sore selagi ia dan Kwangmin keluar sejak siang bertemu umma mereka yang kebetulan sedang berada di Seoul sekalian membelikan sang kekasih beberapa stel baju baru.

"Aku tak menggodanya." Sangkal Changmin, ia mencoba mendekati kedua kekasihnya yang tampak sangat marah.

"Tapi kau mandi di kolam air panas bukan tadi sore?" Tanya Kwangmin tepat sasaran karena memang tadi sore Changmin menghabiskan waktu sengangnya berendam di kolam pemandian air panas karena kedua kekasihnya tak mau mengajaknya pergi menemui umma mereka. Padahal Changmin ingin sekali bertemu dengan umma dari kedua kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah calon mertuanya.

"Iya." Jawab Changmin singkat, Youngmin dan kwangmin menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bertemu Karam di sana?" Tanya Youngmin dengan nada memaksa.

"Umm..." Changmin tampak ragu menjawab pertanyaan kedua kekasihnya yang sedang marah.

"JAWAB YANG JUJUR!" Bentak Youngmin dan Kwangmin serta membuat Changmin terlonjak kaget.

"Iya aku bertemu dia di sana." Jawab Changmin apa adanya.

"Berarti kau benar mengodanya." Tuduh Kwangmin yang raut wajahnya tampak masam.

"Aku memang mandi di kolam air panas tadi sore, bertemu dengan karam juga tapi bukan berarti aku mengoda dia. Honey... Baby..." Jelas Changmin, di peluknya kedua kekasihnya sambil merayu tapi Youngmin dan kwangmin yang masih marah pun mendorong tubuhnya.

"Tapi orang-orang melihat kalian berdua bersama." Seru Youngmin sinis.

"Kata orang-orang kau juga menyentuh-nyentuh Karam." Sambung Kwangmin.

"Itu kan kata orang, masa kalian lebih percaya kata orang dari pada kataku kekasih kalian." Balas Changmin, di peluknya lagi kedua kekasihnya tadi. Kwangmin dan youngmin masih memberontak tapi Changmin memaksa keduanya untuk ia peluk.

"Tapi kau suka berbohong." Sinis Youngmin, dia memungungi Changmin begitu juga dengan Kwangmin. Changmin melingkarkan kedua lengannya di masing-masing pinggang ramping kedua kekasihnya tadi lalu menarik mereka ke dalam pelukannya hingga punggung Kwangmin dan Youngmin menempel di kedua belah dadanya. Changmin menyusupkan wajahnya di antara bahu kedua kekasihnya sambil sesekali menciumi pipi Youngmin dan kwangmin bergantian, Si kembar tampak tak menolak saat Changmin cium tampaknya mereka mulai sedikit luluh dengan penjelasan kekasih playboy mereka itu.

"Dengar! Karam itu nggak ada cantik-cantiknya, dia gendut tak seperti kalian yang kurus langsing, body-nya kalau di bandingkan dengan body kalian jauh berbeda." Rayu Changmin sambil memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Kwangmin dan Youngmin.

"Bagusan body-nya dia kan!" Seru Youngmin sinis yang di angguki Kwangmin.

"Aniya, tentu saja bagusan body kedua kekasihku." Balas Changmin sambil meremas paha kedua kekasihnya yang tampak sedikit tersipu malu.

"Kau bisa membandingkan body-nya dengan body kami berarti kau sudah melihat tubuhnya itu." Sahut Kwangmin yang kembali memasang wajah juteknya.

"Aish... Aku bertemu dengannya di kolam pemandian air panas, kalian tahu benar bukan bagaimana kita kalau sedang berendam? Tanpa baju, Cuma pakai bawahan saja. Lagi pula untuk apa aku mengodanya kalau aku sudah punya dua orang kekasih yang jauh lebih cantik dan sexy," Jelas Changmin, di remasnya butt kedua kekasihnya lalu mengecup pipi mereka bergantian, "Jangan marah lagi ne, aku Cuma cinta kalian berdua saja kok Baby.. Honey..." Changmin mencoba memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Tapi kemarin aku meliatmu dari gedung kelasku kau sedang memeluk Minwoo." Sinis Youngmin.

"Aku tak mengodanya, dia hampir terjatuh di tangga dan aku menolongnya. Kalian seharusnya bangga punya namjachingu sebaik aku." Jelas Changmin.

"Lalu dua hari yang lalu aku melihatmu makan bersama Sung Jong dan kau menyuapinya." Sinis Kwangmin.

"Cafetaria sedang penuh saat itu Baby... Karena itu kami duduk satu meja dan berhadap-hadapan. Aku memesan menu baru dan Sung Jong ingin mencobanya karena dia juga ingin membeli menu yang sama denganku." Jelas Changmin yang entah jujur atau tidak.

"Tapi kau tak perlu menyuapinyakan." Seru Kwangmin ketus.

"Sendoknya jatuh saat ia mau mengambil makanan dari piringku karena itu aku menyuapinya," Balas Changmin, Kwangmin dan Youngmin tampak masih memasang wajah jengkel mereka, "Oh ayolah jangan marah terus, aku senang kalian cemburu karena itu tandanya kalian benar-benar mencintaiku tapi jangan marah terus-terusan. Apa kalian tak ingin bermanja-manja denganku saja?" Rayu Changmin, di usapnya paha hingga pinggang kedua kekasihnya tadi.

"Baby... Honey... Kumohon maafkan aku ne, aku akan menjauhi mereka mulai sekarang," Pinta Changmin, Kwangmin dan Youngmin saling bertukar pandang sambil melirik kearah kekasih mereka yang tengah memasang wajah memelasnya, "Ah! Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke taman bermain sebagai permintaan maafku, maukan?" Tawar Changmin, dan tampaknya sedikit berhasil karena kedua kekasihnya tampak saling berkomunikasi dengan tatapan mata mereka.

"Ayolah maafkan pangeranmu yang tampan ini My princess." Pinta Changmin sambil menciumi punggung tangan kedua kekasihnya yang terlihat luluh dengan rayuannya.

"Jangan di ulangi lagi." Seru Kwangmin memeluk Changmin.

"Siap Honey!" Balas Changmin santai dan kembali melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Kwangmin.

"Awas kalau berani main belakang." Ancam Youngmin yang juga ikut memeluk Changmin.

"Tak akan Baby!" Changmin mengecup bibir Youngmin kilat lalu membalas pelukan kekasihnya tadi.

"Saranghae!" Seru Youngmin dan Kwangmin manja.

"Nado!" Balas Changmin merasa menang karena bisa menjinakkan kedua kekasihnya seperti biasa, "Ngomong-ngomong apa saja yang kalian beli?" Tanya Changmin, kedua kekasihnya tampak begitu antusias saat ditanya barang-barang yang mereka beli dengan card Changmin.

"Kemari! Kemari!" Youngmin dan Kwangmin menarik Changmin dan memaksanya untuk duduk di sofa berwarna merah terang di suduh kamar mereka, si kembar tampak mengambil kantong-kantong belanjaan yang mereka beli tadi untuk di perlihatkan isinya pada Changmin.

"Aku membelikan Chagya banyak cemilan." Kata Youngmin, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping kanan Changmin sambil membawa semua barang yang ia pilih dan beli.

"Dan Baby melemparkannya padaku saat marah tadi." Sindir Changmin.

"Mianhae." Balas Youngmin menyesal.

"Beri aku ciuman di bibir dulu baru kumaafkan." Sahut Changmin, Youngmin pun dengan cepat mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Chagya lihat, aku membelikanmu switer rajut baru." Seru Kwangmin sambil memperlihatkan switer berwarna dominan abu-abu yang tadi ia beli.

"Tapi ini masih musim panas Honey, kau mau aku mengeluarkan keringat terus kalau memakainya?" Tanya Changmin sambil mencubit hidung Kwangmin pelan.

"Jadi Chagya tak suka?" Tanya Kwangmin cemberut, "Kalau begitu buang saja." Kwangmin melempar switer baru tadi ke tong sampah di dekat pintu keluar tapi karena terlalu jauh switer tadi pun jatuh di lantai.

"Siapa bilang aku tak suka, semua yang kalian pilihkan untukku pasti aku suka karena aku tahu kalian memilihnya dengan penuh cinta." Balas Changmin sambil menarik tubuh Kwangmin agar merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Jadi Chagya mau mengunakan switer tadi?" Tanya Kwangmin sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di dada Changmin sambil terus membongkar isi kantong belanjaannya.

"Tentu, aku bisa memakainya di musim salju akhir tahun nanti Honey." Balas Changmin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kwangmin.

"Chagya lihat, topinya lucu bukan. Itu untuk Chagya." Seru Youngmin lalu memasang topi tadi di kepala Changmin.

"Gomawo Baby." Changmin mebuka topinya lalu mengecup kilat bibir Youngmin, di tariknya tubuh kekasihnya tadi agar merapat juga pada tubuhnya.

"Chagya lihat, ini dari umma. Umma sengaja membuatkan kita baju kembar tiga." Seru Kwangmin sambil memperlihatkan sebuah baju kaos berwarna putih di tangannya, youngmin pun ikut melihat baju yang Kwangmin maksud.

"Bagus sekali, bilang pada umma gomawo untuk bajunya." Balas Changmin santai.

"Ne, nanti akan ku sampaikan pada umma kalau dia menelfon." Sahut Kwangmin kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya di dada changmin.

"Kalian senang bisa berbelanja seharian?" Tanya Changmin, di usapnya sisi pingang kedua kekasihnya perlahan. Youngmin dan Kwangmin menganggukan kepala mereka serta lalu mengecup pipi Changmin.

"Tentu, gomawo sudah membayar semua belanjaan kami." Ucap Youngmin yang di angguki Kwangmin.

"Karena kalian senang, reward untukku apa?" Tagih Changmin, ia kembali meraba paha kedua kekasihnya dan sesekali meraba daerah sekitar perut mereka. Kwangmin dan Youngmin yang tahu benar sifat Changmin saat sedang meminta di layani pun saling bertukar pandang, "Layani aku ne." Pinta Changmin sambil menghendus leher Youngmin. Youngmin menatap Kwangmin meminta saran apa mereka mau melayani Changmin atau menolaknya dengan halus.

"Ayolah... dua ronde saja, aku janji," Rayu Changmin, di tatapnya Kwangmin yang tampak mengigit bibir bawahnya. Changmin menghela nafasnya panjang dan melepas pelukan pada kedua kekasihnya saat ia sadar tak ada satu pun dari kekasihnya tadi yang mau melayaninya dengan suka rela, "Ne, ne, aku tahu kalian lelah. Istirahatlah." Ucap Changmin dengan nada kesalnya.

"Chagya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Youngmin saat Changmin beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Cafetaria, ini sudah waktunya jam makan malam." Jawab Changmin dingin tanpa menatap pada kedua kekasihnya.

"Tapi aku sudah membelikan makanan untuk kita makan bersama tadi." Balas Youngmin yang tak enak karena sudah menolak melayani kekasihnya.

"Kalian saja yang makan, aku ingin keluar mendinginkan kepalaku dulu. Nanti aku makan di bawah saja bersama Kyuhyun." Sahut Changmin sebelum ia beranjak pergi meningalkan si kembar tapi baru juga Changmin berniat membuka pintu kamar tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi, Kalau Youngmin hyung tak mau melayani biar aku saja tapi kau tak boleh pergi. Aku tak mau melihatmu di dekati namja lain lagi nanti." Ucap Kwangmin menahan kepergian sang kekasih, Changmin menyeringai tipis karena aksi mengambek bohongannya membuahkan hasil.

"Aku tak ingin memaksamu Honey, aku tahu kau lelah setelah seharian berbelanja dan bertemu umma-mu." Balas Changmin, ia memutar badannya untuk menatap wajah Kwangmin, di belainya pipi putih Kwangmin perlahan sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya tadi.

"Aku tak merasa terpaksa atau kau paksa Chagya, aku juga menginginkannya." Balas Kwangmin sambil memberi Changmin senyuman manisnya.

"Jadi... Kau mau?" Goda Changmin membuat wajah Kwangmin merona merah, Kwangmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Changmin tadi. Mendapat jawaban pasti dari sang kekasih Changmin langsung mengendong tubuh Kwangmin ala bride style dan membawanya kembali ke sofa. Ia sengaja membawa Kwangmin ke sana karena Youngmin masih duduk di sofa tadi, ia ingin memanas-manasi satu kekasihnya itu lagi agar luluh juga dan memberikan apa yang ia mau.

"Tubuhmu wanginya berbeda Honey, kau menganti parfume-mu?" Tanya Changmin sambil menghendus leher Kwangmin membuat namja cantiknya tertawa kegelian, Kwangmin kini tengah duduk manis di atas pangkuannya. Changmin tersenyum puas dalam hati saat melihat raut wajah bad mood Youngmin di sampingnya.

"Ini punya umma, tadi aku mencoba mengunakannya sedikit. Chagya suka dengan wanginya?" Tanya Kwangmin melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Changmin.

"Ne, baunya enak tak kalah dengan wangi parfume-mu." Balas Changmin sambil menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kwangmin membuat Youngmin semakin kesal karena di abaikan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menganti parfume-ku dengan yang ini?" Tanya Kwangmin sambil mengeliatkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Changmin saat sang kekasih meraba tubuhnya dari dalam pakaiannya.

"Kau tak perlu menganti parfume-mu Honey, aku suka wangimu bukan wangi umma-mu." Balas Changmin sambil mengecupi leher Kwangmin dan sesekali menjilatinya membuat sang pemilik mendesah pelan. Youngmin meremas sisi sofa saat melihat sang kekasih dan adiknya berciuman panas di depan kedua matanya.

"Yack!" Teriak Youngmin kesal, Changmin dan Kwangmin melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap kearah Youngmin heran. Belum juga Changmin mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya Youngmin sudah lebih dulu menarik kepalanya dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka, Youngmin melumat bibir Changmin dengan cukup liar.

"Waeyo? Kau cemburu hum?" Goda Changmin saat Youngmin melepas tautan bibir keduanya, Kwangmin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Changmin dengan manja membuat sang hyung berdecak sesal apa lagi saat melihat Changmin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kwangmin.

"Siapa bilang kalian boleh melakukannya di depanku?" Balas Youngmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Lalu kami harus melakukannya dimana? Di kafetaria agar semua orang bisa menontonya dengan gratis?" Tanya Changmin sengaja di buat jutek.

"Kalau hyung tak mau melihat kami melakukannya di sini hyung bisa keluar mencari udara segar." Sambung Kwangmin yang di hadiahi senyuman manis dari Changmin.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin aku pergi?" Tanya Youngmin yang matanya mulai memerah pertanda ia hampir menangis. Changmin yang melihat sang kekasih meneteskan air mata pun jadi tak enak hati, ia menyuruh Kwangmin duduk di sofa lalu mendekati Youngmin.

"Baby kenapa malah menangis?" Tanya Changmin, di usapnya air mata di kedua pipi Youngmin. Youngmin tak membalas air matanya malah semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipinya yang mulai memerah juga, "Siapa bilang aku ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku, Kwangmin tadi hanya bercanda mengatakannya." Changmin menarik Youngmin ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung serta kepala sang kekasih dengan penuh kasih sayang.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 04 May 2013, 01.56 PM.

Q & A:

Kali ini yang update FF Dean tapi yang buat cerita Dylan karena Dean lagi males ngetik FF sekarang" ini n kondisi badan juga nggak memungkinkan buat lama" duduk di depan laptop, Dean lagi kena asma super parah.

Yang nunggu part YunJae kata Dylan maybe bakal di Story 5, & yang minta SiBum Maybe di Story 8. Masih lama... -_- Yang minta adegan Rape maybe di Story 4. Yang minta 2Min, HanChul, HaeHyuk & OnKey d tunggu saja kata Dylan belum dapat plot cerita. Yang minta YeWook, ongoing yah, lagi di ketik kata Dylan tapi nggak tahu buat story berapa. Yang minta TOPGD, ongoing yah lagi dalam pengetikan maybe story 4.

Yang minta Seme Island update tunggu Dean bener" sembuh and ada mood buat ngetik, Dylan nggak dapat Feel buat ngetik next chapter SI jadi Dean yang bakal ngetiknya nanti, maaf kalau kalian lama menunggu. Kapan update Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins? Tunggu Dean lebih sehat dari sekarang n ada mood ngetik.

Yang minta ZhouKyu, sorry nggak bisa karena Dean lebih suka ZhouRy kalau si Dylan berani buat Dean kubur hidup" dia nanti. Yang minta SuLay / member EXO lain... Hum... Dean cuma kenal KrisTao ma KaiSoo aja nggak tahu si Dylan kenal yang lain kaga. Yang minta KhunYoung... Sulit, Si Dylan lebih suka JunNick (Junho x Nichkhun) kayanya dia bakal bikin JunNick bukan KhunYoung. Yang minta JongKey, Si Dylan lebih suka OnKey sorry...

Yang minta ChanHo... ChanHo apa ChangHo sih? Itu siapa? Changsung x Junho 2PM kah?

Adegan di dapur bakal ada kok tapi di next" Story ne...

For Dylan:

Yack! Kenapa SiBum-ku di Stroy 8 TT_TT YunJae di Story 5 sih masih mending...


	6. 3Min (ChangminXJo Twins) - Twins Heart B

Tittle: Dormitory Secret.

Author: Bluedevil9293 / Black Key.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Story: Three – 3Min (Shim Changmin x Jo Youngmin x Jo Kwangmin).

Host: Kim Jaejoong.

Genre: School Life, 3Some, Incest, Drama, Romance, NC-21++++.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

INI FF RATED-NYA M, YANG GA KUAT BACA MENDING JANGAN BACA KARENA NC-NYA GA MAIN-MAIN, BAHASA TINGGI, BUKA-BUKAAN & NO-SENSOR. JADI YANG MASIH KECIL & MERASA POLOS JANGAN BACA. YANG BACA, SEMUA AKIBAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI OKEY!

_o0o_

Youngmin masih tetap menangis di dalam dekapan Changmin bahkan saat sang kekasih merayunya dan mengecupi wajahnya. Changmin menghela nafasnya panjang lalu mengangkat tubuh Youngmin ala bride style dan membawanya ke ranjang besar mereka, Kwangmin mengekor dengan setia di belakang Changmin. Dengan perlahan Changmin baringkan Youngmin di tengah-tengah ranjang, di peluknya tubuh sang kekasih tapi Youngmin masih saja menangis tanpa suara.

Changmin mengusap bahu Youngmin sambil mengecupi bibir sang kekasih tapi tak lama ia akhirnya melumat bibir tipis Youngmin. Changmin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Youngmin, di telusurinya setiap sudut goa hangat sang kekasih dengan lidahnya. Terdengar erangan pelan dari Youngmin, ia tak lain menangis. Memang benar kata orang, ciuman itu bisa menghantikan tangisan.

"Aku menginginkanmu, boleh aku melakukannya?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengusap sudut bibir Youngmin menghapus sedikit saliva keduanya di sana, Youngmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban dan tak lama Changmin kembali melumat bibirnya lagi.

Kwangmin yang melihat hyung dan kekasihnya asik berciuman berdua dari sudut ranjang tampak sedikit cemburu, di tariknya ujung baju Changmin. Changmin yang sadar akan keberadaan Kwangmin pun melepaskan lumatannya, kali ini Changmin menarik Kwangmin dan melumat bibir sang kekasih cukup lama.

Changmin melumat liar bibir Kwangmin sesaat lalu melumat bibir Youngmin, ia melakukan hal tadi selama beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia menghentikan lumatannya lalu membuka baju yang ia kenakan, Youngmin dan Kwangmin pun membuka baju mereka. Changmin menyenderkan punggungnya di night stand tempat tidur, kedua kekasihnya mendekat, ia menarik kepala Kwangmin dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Ia lumat bibir Kwangmin dengan cukup ganas hingga tak perlu waktu lama bibir sang kekasih tampak membengkak.

Melihat Kwangmin dan Changmin saling berperang lidah tak membuat Youngmin kesal, ia malah meraba bagian bawah tubuh Changmin. Sesekali di remasnya kejantanan Changmin yang masih terbungkus rapi di dalam celananya itu. Youngmin membuka ikat pinggang Changmin dan resleting celananya, di kecupnya kejantanan Changmin yang masih tertutupi celana dalam berwarna putih itu dan sesekali ia meraba dan meremas benda panjang yang perlahan mulai bangung tadi.

Changmin sedikit mengerang di tengah-tengah ciuman panasnya bersama Kwangmin, kejantanannya telah bangun dengan sempurna saat ini akibat permainan Youngmin. Youngmin bisa melihat ujung kejantanan Changmin yang sedikit mengintip dari sela-sela dalaman yang di pakai kekasihnya tadi. Youngmin menarik turun celana dalam Changmin hingga akhirnya benda kebanggaan sang kekasih tadi tertampang dengan gagahnya di depan wajahnya.

Tanpa ragu Youngmin mulai mengecupi kejantanan Changmin dan sesekali mengocoknya. Baru juga beberapa kali Youngmin menjilati kejantanan Changmin, sang kekasih sudah menarik tubuhnya dan langsung membungkan bibirnya dengan bibir Changmin. Changmin melumat bibir Youngmin dengan liar, Kwangmin tampak mengumpulkan udara bagi paru-parunya sambil mengocok dengan perahan kejantanan sang kekasih.

"Buka baju kalian." Perintah Changmin setelah ia melepaskan bibir Youngmin, Changmin turun dari ranjang dan membuka seluruh pakaian yang tersisa di tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju salah satu kulkas miliknya. Dari dalam kulkas Changmin mengambil empat botol minuman berukuran kecil yang sebenarnya di dalam botol tadi berisi obat kuat. Youngmin dan Kwangmin sudah membuka seluruh baju mereka saat Changmin kembali menghampiri keduanya. Changmin bersiul mengoda kedua kekasihnya yang saat ini benar-benar naked membuat namja kembar tadi tersipu malu lalu menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut dan bantal.

"Kenapa di tutup? Aku sedang asik menikmati pemandangan indah tadi." Ucap Changmin sambil memberi kedua kekasihnya masing-masing satu botol obat kuat sedangkan dirinya sendiri langsung meminum dua botol sekaligus.

"Tumben minum dua, tak takut over dosis?" Tanya Youngmin yang tampangnya masih sedikit lucu setelah meneguk obat kuat tadi yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tak suka rasanya.

"Tak apa, biar cepat terangsang lagi pula aku tak akan cepat mati hanya karena minum dua botol kecil." Balas Changmin yang langsung naik keatas ranjang lagi dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di antara tubuh kedua kekasihnya.

"Tanpa obat tadi pun Si 'Minnie' sudah bangun dan cukup tegang untuk bertempur." Balas Kwangmin mengoda, ia mengocok kejantanan Changmin dengan perlahan. Changmin tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan kekasihnya tadi.

"_Suck your minnie_." Perintah Changmin, Youngmin dan Kwangmin berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua menyentuh kejantanan Changmin bersama-sama. Changmin mendesah pelan ketikat si kembar meremas kejantanannya dan sesekali menjilatinya secara bergantian.

Changmin memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati semua kenikmatan yang bisa di dapatnya. Youngmin mengulum kejantanan Changmin sedangkan Kwangmin menjilati kedua bola kembarnya. Changmin meraba tubuh kedua kekasihnya, setiap kali ia merasa di awan ia akan meremas tubuh kekasihnya tadi.

"Cukup! Aku hampir keluar, kalian terlalu hebat," Puji Changmin membuat wajah si kembar merona merah. Changmin menarik Kwangmin lalu melumat bibirnya sesaat dan beralih melumat bibir Youngmin, " Si 'Minnie'mau cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam lubang surganya, jadi siapa yang mau main dengan 'Minnie' deluan?" Tanya Changmin mengoda.

"Kwangmin saja." Seru Youngmin dengan wajah meronanya.

"Aniya, Youngmin hyung saja." Balas Kwangmin cepat, wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Youngmin. Changmin tersenyum melihat wajah malu-malu kedua kekasihnya tadi.

"Oh ayolah kalian bukan perawan lagi kenapa harus malu-malu sih." Seru Changmin yang di hadiahi pukulan sayang dari kedua kekasihnya di pundahnya, "Baby... Aku ingin merasakan tubuhmu deluan, bolehkah?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengelus paha Youngmin yang menganggukan kepalanya malu. Kwangmin nampak cemberut karena Changmin memilih kembarannya dari pada dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Good! Hey! Jangan cemberut begitu Honey, aku akan memperlakukan kalian berdua dengan adil seperti biasa," Seru Changmin sambil memberikan Kwangmin lumatan sesaat di bibirnya, Kwangmin memamerkan senyuman indahnya pada Changmin sebagai balasan, "Kemari Baby, aku sudah tak tahan kalian berdua terlalu mengoda." Changmin menarik tubuh Youngmin, di buatnya tubuh sang kekasih menunging di depan wajahnya.

"Angkat keatas sedikit pinggangmu." Youngmin melakukan semua yang di perintahkan Changmin padanya, ia sedikit bergidik saat Changmin menuangkan lube di sekitar holenya.

"Ah!" Erang Youngmin pelan ketika Changmin memasukkan satu jari ke dalam holenya yang walaupun sudah sering di masuki tapi tetap terasa begitu rapat. Changmin menambahkan dua jari lagi secara perlahan ke dalam hole Youngmin membuat si kembar tertua tadi mengerang nikmat.

"Hyung manjakan punyaku dengan mulutmu." Pinta Kwangmin yang sedari tadi Cuma melihat apa yang Changmin lakukan pada hyung-nya sambil mengocok miliknya sendiri yang kini benar-benar menegang. Youngmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban dan Kwangmin pun dengan cepat menyodorkan miliknya di depan sang hyung, Kwangmin mengerang pelan saat miliknya mulai terselimuti goa hangat milik kembarannya tadi.

"Ugh!" Youngmin mengerang tertahan ketika Changmin mengantikan posisi ketiga jarinya dengan kejantanannya yang sudah benar-benar menegang sempurna memperlihatkan sedikit urat di sekitar miliknya yang panjang.

Changmin mengerakkan pinggangnya dengan irama teratur membuat kejantanannya keluar masuk hole Youngmin dengan teratur pula, ia meremas kedua bongkahan padat butt Youngmin membuat miliknya semakin rapat di jepit dinding-dinding hole kekasihnya tadi. Youngmin terlihat mengerang tertahan, di belakang hole-nye di penuhi kejantanan kekasihnya sedangkan di depan ia harus mengulum kejantanan Kwangmin yang besarnya kurang lebih dengan miliknya. Sedangkan Kwangmin memajukan sedikit tubuhnya mendekati Changmin lalu menempelkan bibir keduanya. Kwangmin dan Changmin cukup menikmati ciuman panas mereka tanpa menghentikan pergerakan pinggang mereka membobol kedua lubang Youngmin.

"Ahh... huh... huh... aahhh..." Youngmin melepaskan kulumannya pada kejantanan Kwangmin lalu mendesah dengan cukup keras saat Changmin mempercepat genjotan di hole-nya sambil mengocok kejantanannya sendiri dengan tempo yang bisa di katakan cukup cepat.

"Minnie... aaahhh... huh... uhhh... aaahhh..." Tubuh Youngmin tersentak-sentak hebat setiap kali Changmin menyentakkan kejantanannya jauh ke dalam tubuh Youngmin dan tepat mengenai prostat-nya.

"Aku ugh... uhh... mau kelu... Arght!" Erang Youngmin panjang saat akhirnya ia mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya, tubuhnya yang lemas langsung terkapar di atas ranjang dengan dada yang naik turun tak teratur.

Changmin mengeluarkan kejantannya dari dalam hole Youngmin lalu membalik tubuh kekasihnya tadi dan tanpa peringatan Changmin kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua. Changmin menghentak-hentakkan kejantanannya mengobok-ngobok hole Youngmin dengan cepat, ia juga melumat kasar bibir Kwangmin yang membengkak.

"Agrht... Huh... huh... aaahhh... huh..." Youngmin meremas sprey di bawahnya setiap kali Changmin menghajar lubangnya dengan kasar, tubuhnya masih lemas sehabis klimaks tadi tapi Changmin tak mengizinkannya untuk beristirahan sebentar menikmati masa klimaksnya. Kwangmin juga sedikit susah mengimbangi lumatan sang sekasih pada bibirnya hingga akhirnya dia Cuma bisa pasrah saat lidah Changmin mengeksporasi rongga mulutnya.

"Mau keluar lagi aargghhttt..." Erang Youngmin, ia mendapatkan klimaks keduanya tak begitu lama setelah klimaks pertamanya tadi. Dadanya tampak di penuhi dengan carian cintanya sendiri. Changmin melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Kwangmin, di raihnya pinggang Youngmin lalu menghentakkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Youngmin dengan cepat dan tak lama ia pun mengerang panjang saat menumpahkan cukup banyak benihnya di dalam tubuh kekasihnya tadi.

Changmin melumat bibir Youngmin sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang kembali menengang dari dalam hole sang kekasih. Tak perlu waktu lama membuat kejantanan Changmin kembali menegang karena efek dari obat kuat yang di minumnya tadi berkerja dengan cepat. Youngmin terbaring lelah di atas ranjang, di rabanya hole-nya sendiri yang berkedut-kedut cepat membuat cairan cinta Changmin di dalam tubuhnya meluber keluar.

"Kau keluar banyak sekali hyung, bagaimana kalau aku hamil nanti?" Canda Youngmin sambil mengusap cairan yang berada di tangan dan dadanya.

"Aku akan menikahimu lalu kita akan membuat lebih banyak lagi anak, gampang bukan." Jawab Changmin santai membuat Youngmin mengendus pelan.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" Tanya Kwangmin dengan wajah lucunya.

"Aku juga akan membuatmu hamil dan menjadikanmu istriku juga." Balas Changmin lalu mengecupi leher Kwangmin dan memberikan beberapa tanda merah di sekitar leher, bahu dan dadanya.

Changmin mengangkat tubuh Kwangmin dan membawanya menuju sofa berwarna merah di dekat TV sana, di baringkannya tubuh Kwangmin dengan perlahan di atas sofa lalu mengelus dan mengecupi tubuh sang kekasih. Changmin membuka kedua belah paha Kwangmin sambil menaruh salah satu kaki sang kekasih di atas pundaknya, ia menuangkan lube di sekitar hole Kwangmin yang berkedut minta di isi secepatnya.

"Masukkan sekarang hyung, aku sudah tak tahan ingin merasakan dirimu di dalam tubuhku." Seru Kwangmin sedikit mendesah.

"Kau tak sabaran sekali, Honey." Balas Changmin sambil meraba daerah sekitar hole Kwangmin membuat sang kekasih mendesah pelan.

"Ayo hyung masukkan." Pinta Kwangmin dengan puppy eyes-nya yang membuat Changmin luluh. Changmin pun segera menempelkan kejantanannya di depan pintu masuk hole Kwangmin dan dengan perlahan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam sana. Kwangmin mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat kepala kejantanan Changmin mulai masuk memenuhi hole-nya yang sejak tadi memang sudah minta di isi.

"Ahh... huh... huhh... ugh..." Erang Kwangmin setiap kali Changmin menghentakkan kejantanannya di dalam sana hingga tepat mengenai prostat-nya. Tak sulit bagi Changmin untuk memuaskan kedua kekasihnya dengan cepat karena dia sudah tahu dimana letak titik sensitif kedua kekasihnya tadi.

"Ugh... ughh... uhhh... aaah... huh..." Tubuh Kwangmin tersentak-sentak pelan seiring pergerakan tubuh Changmin menghentakkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Kwangmin. Youngmin yang tenaganya sudah kembali pun segera menghampiri kekasih dan sang adik yang sedang bermain setelah ia membersihkan tubuhnya dari cairan cinta dengan tissue basah.

Youngmin menyodorkan kejantanyannya tepat di depan wajah Kwangmin meminta sang kembaran melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang sudah di lakukannya tadi. Kwangmin yang mengerti pun mulai mengocok kejantanan sang hyung dengan perlahan sambil sesekali menjilatinya. Changmin meremas butt Youngmin dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah menahan kaki kiri Kwangmin yang berada di bahunya. Youngmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changmin, mereka berciuman dengan liar.

Kwangmin mendesah tertahan ketika sang kekasih menghentakkan kejantannya dengan cepat, mulutnya tengah tersumpal oleh kejantanan kembarannya sedangkan tangannya sendiri ia gunakan untuk mengocok kejantanannya yang tampak membesar dan berkedut-kedut. Youngmin pun tampak mendesah tertahan, bibirnya di bungkan oleh bibir Changmin, kejantananya sedang di beri service oleh Kwangmin dan hole-nya pun tak kalah ketinggalan tengah di obok-obok oleh ketiga jari sang kekasih yang panjang.

"Ahhh... huh... ugh... uhh... huh..." Erang Kwangmin saat ia menghentikan hisapannya pada kejantanan Youngmin, ia mengocok kejantanannya sendiri dengan cepat dan Changmin masih membobol hole-nya dengan tempo tak bisa di katakan pelan juga. Ia hampir sampai tampaknya dan benar saja karena tak lama kemudian Kwangmin tampak mengerang panjang, tubuhnya pun bergetar pelan dan dari kejantanannya keluar cairan berwarna putih yang begitu kental membasahi dadanya.

Youngmin sendiri pun tampak mengocok kejantanannya yang hampir memuntahkan cairan cintanya. Jari-jari Changmin masih bermain di dalam hole-nya membuat cairan di dalam sana meluber keluar hingga mengalir di kedua belah kakinya. Kwangmin membantu sang hyung mengocok kejantanannya hingga tak lama Youngmin mengerang panjang dan memuntahkan cairan kentalnya tepat di wajah Kwangmin.

"Mianhae." Ucap Youngmin tak enak hati sambil membersihkan wajah sang adik dengan tissue basah setelahnya Youngmin dan Kwangmin pun berciuman panas, mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain hingga Kwangmin melepaskan lumatannya ketika Changmin menghentakkan kejantanannya di dalam hole-nya. Changmin tersenyum tanpa dosa saat Kwangmin menatapnya tajam, ia pun segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam hole Kwangmin.

"Menunging di atas sofa Honey." Pinta Changmin pada Youngmin sambil mengecup bibir sang kekasih kilat, Youngmin pun terlihat menurut dan segera naik ketas sofa lalu menunging di sana. Tanpa di suruh Kwangmin tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya, mereka sudah beberapa kali melakukan pose seperti saat ini, Kwangmin segera berdiri di belakang Youngmin dan dengan perlahan ia memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole sang kembaran. Youngmin mendesah pelan saat kejantanan Kwangmin mengisi dirinya, tak sesakit dan sepenuh bila Changmin yang melakukannya memang karena kejantanan Changmin dua kali jauh lebih besar dari kejantanan mereka tapi tetap saja terasa nikmat saat hole-nya terisi benda lain.

Changmin yang tak mau ketinggalan dalam permainan pun segera memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang Kwangmin, dengan cepat di masukkannya lagi kejantanannya yang menegang sempurna ke dalam hole Kwangmin. Kwangmin mendesah kencang saat merasakan hole-nya terisi penuh oleh kejantanan Changmin lagi dan kejantanannya yang di remas oleh dinding hole Youngmin. Changmin mengerakkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang cepat membuat tubuh Kwangmin dan Youngmin tersentak hebat, kedua kekasihnya tadi mengerang dengan cukup kencang membuat libidonya semakin meninggi saja.

"Aahhh... huh... huh... aaahh... aaahhh..." Erangan Youngmin dan Kwangmin saling bersahut-sahutan terdengar di telinga Changmin. Changmin pun menambah kecepatannya mengenjot hole Kwangmin.

"Aaahhh... ugh... huh... huh..." Youngmin mengocok kejantanannya sendiri dengan cepat, baru juga dua puluh menit yang lalu ia mendapatkan klimas ketiganya sekarang ia hampir mendapatkannya lagi. Begitu pula yang di rasakan Kwangmin, ia menarik ulur pingang Youngmin dengan cepat membuat kejantanannya termanjakan oleh hole sang hyung. Keduanya merasa benar-benar sensitif saat ini mungkin semua itu akibat dari minuman yang di berikan Changmin tadi. Changmin memang jarang memberi mereka obat perangsang atau apalah itu, paling juga Changmin sendiri yang meminumnya kecuali kalau mereka sudah berhari-hari tak melakukannya karena hal tertentu.

"Arght!" Erang Youngmin panjang tubuhnya langsung ambruk keatas sofa setelah ia mendapatkan klimaks keempatnya, sepertinya Youngmin tak memiliki tenanga lagi karena terlalu lelah. Dari siang ia dan sang adik berbelanjan sambil menemui umma mereka dan malamnya di hajar Changmin habis-habisan.

"Ahhh... huh... huh... ugh... uhhh.. huh..." Changmin menarik tubuh Kwangmin sampai dadanya bersentuhan dengan pungung sang kekasih, ia mengenjot hole Kwangmin dengan liar sambil mengocok kejantanan sang kekasih dengan cepat.

"Arght!" Erang Kwangmin saat ia mendapatkan klimaks keduanya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, cairannya terasa hangat membasahi tangan Changmin. Changmin sendiri terlihat sedikit egois, dia tak membiarkan Kwangmin beristirahat sebentar. Changmin terus mengenjot hole Kwangmin dengan cepat, ia merasakan hampir sampai dan tak lama Changmin menghentakkan kejantanannya sedalam mungkin ke dalam tubuh Kwangmin lalu menyemburkan benihnya di sana.

Tubuh Kwangmin hampir jatuh kalau saja Changmin tak menahannya saat kekasihnya tadi mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam hole-nya yang kini mengeluarkan banyak cairan putih kental milik Changmin. Youngmin tampak mengatur nafasnya sambil berbaring di sofa begitu pula dengan Kwangmin yang duduk di pangkuan Changmin. Si kembar tampak kelelahan dan Changmin cukup puas dengan pelayanan kedua kekasihnya tadi.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 05 Mey 2013, 10.36 AM

Q & A:

Kali ini Dylan yang update karena Dean lagi sibuk ngebuat FF Broken dalam bentuk buku, ada yang minta #NaikTuruninAlis.

Banyak yang minta couple dari 2PM ya dari kemarin", saya bakal buatkan tapi dengan pair ini aja: TaeSu (Taecyeon x Junsu), JunNick (Junho x Nichkhun) & ChangWoo (Changsung x WooYoung), Harap jangan bertanya lagi tentang couple 2PM yang bakal saya update & kalau nggak suka dengan couple yang saya buat diam aja. Buat TaeSu saya udah ada plot tapi belum sempat ngetik.

Yang req couple Infinite, mungkin bakal di buatkan dengan couple DongYa, MyungYeol & WooGyu. SungJong sama saya aja #DiTabok. Tapi belum ada plot ceritanya karena saya baru ingat mereka ada #Digigit. Yang req couple B.A.P tunggu saya kenalan sama mereka dulu ya. Yang req couple TEEN TOP saya pikirkan dulu. Yang req YooSu, Baby Su-ienya punya saya #DiCekek di tunggu saja. Yang Req couple B2ST paling yang bakal di buat KiSung, 2Jun & DongSeob.

Kenapa Changmin di pasangin ma Jp Twins? Pertama karena Minnie nggak punya pasangan, kedua karena efek baca komik yang ceritanya saudara kembar suka sama satu orang yang sama :) Kalau saya pakai anak" Tasty yang ada Minnie jadi uke nanti -_-

FFn di penuhi dengan FF dari DB5K, SUJU, SHINee, 2PM? Kalau kata saya 2PM masih jarang apa lagi yang rated M, karena saya author motifasi utama buat bikin FF pasti comment yang banyak. Kalau mau comment yang banyak ya buat FF dari couple yang terkenal dari BB DB5K / SUJU. Kalau saya tergantung mood, kalau lagi suka BB ini ya bakal buat FF dari couple BB tadi.


	7. 3Min (ChangminXJo Twins) - Twins Heart C

Tittle: Dormitory Secret.

Author: Bluedevil9293 / Black Key.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Story: Three – 3Min (Shim Changmin x Jo Youngmin x Jo Kwangmin).

Host: Kim Jaejoong.

Genre: School Life, 3Some, Incest, Drama, Romance, NC-21++++.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

INI FF RATED-NYA M, YANG GA KUAT BACA MENDING JANGAN BACA KARENA NC-NYA GA MAIN-MAIN, BAHASA TINGGI, BUKA-BUKAAN & NO-SENSOR. JADI YANG MASIH KECIL & MERASA POLOS JANGAN BACA. YANG BACA, SEMUA AKIBAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI OKEY!

_o0o_

Youngmin tampak memejamkan matanya karena kelelahan tapi tak sampai tertidur, Kwangmin juga masih mengeliat manja di pangkuan sang kekasih yang mengelus rambut pendeknya yang tampak berantakan dengan banyak keringat dan berbau khas sperma.

"Aku ingin mandi, tubuhku lengket semua rasanya tak nyaman." Ucap Kwangmin seraya beranjak dari atas pangkuan Changmin.

"Jangan terlalu lama nanti kau sakit." Ucap Changmin mengingatkan. Kwangmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu berjalan dengan sedikit tertaih menuju kamar mandi, dia tampak sedikit risih dengan cairan milik Changmin yang terus keluar dari dalam hole-nya mengotori kedua pahanya.

Sesampainya Kwangmin di dalam kamar mandi ia langsung mengisi bath up dengan air dan memberi sedikit aroma terapi. Selagi menunggu bath up yang terisi penuh Kwangmin memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dulu di bawah shower sekalian membersihkan hole-nya yang terisi benih Changmin. Walaupun ia mengunakan alat kontrasepsi tak ada salahnya bukan kalau ia lebih berhati-hati lagi.

Kwangmin dan Youngmin memang pernah hamil sekali akibat Changmin, saat itu mereka baru jadian dan pertama kali melakukan tanpa pengaman alhasil si kembar hamil dan karena umur mereka yang masih terlalu kecil mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengugurkan bayi mereka tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain kecuali mereka bertiga dan Yunho. Karena pada saat itu Yunho yang memperkenalkan mereka pada seorang dokter yang bersedia untuk mengugurkan bayi mereka dengan bayaran yang tak bisa di katakan murah.

Kwangmin masih membersihkan tubuhnya, ia tampak memasukkan jarinya sendiri ke dalam hole-nya agar cairan milik Changmin keluar semua dari dalam sana. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kwangmin, Changmin kini tengah menatapnya dari pintu masuk kamar mandi. Perlahan Changmin berjalan mendekati sang kekasih lalu memeluknya dari belakang membuat Kwangmin terlonjak kaget dan hampir berteriak.

"Chagya kau membuatku kaget saja, jangan datang dengan tiba-tiba begitu." Protes Kwangmin, Changmin mengecupi pungungnya dan memberikan kissmark di sana.

"Mau ku bantu memberishkan lubangmu?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengesek-gesekkan butt Kwangmin dengan bagian depat tubuhnya. Kwangmin mengendus pelan mendengar pertanyaan kekasih mesumnya ini.

"Membersihkan lubuangku dengan benda panjangmu yang tegak itu Chagya?" Balas Kwangmin sinis karena ia tahu Changmin kembali menegang dan dia sedikit risih merasakan kejantanan Changmin yang bergesekan dengan belahan butt-nya. Changmin tertawa mendengar perkataan Kwangmin tadi.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan kenapa tidak." Balas Changmin nakal, ia terus mengesekan kejantanannya yang tegang ke hole Kwangmin.

"Berbasa-basi sekali." Balas Kwangmin sambil tertawa pelan, Changmin mengelus pinggangnya perlahan lalu kedua tangan nakal kekasihnya tadi pun berlabuh di bagian depan tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Changmin meremas kejantanannya yang lemas sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan nippel kirinya.

"Aku ingin lagi." Bisik Changmin sambil menjilat telinga sensitif Kwangmin membuat sang kekasih mengeliat pelan.

"Aku sudah membersihkan tubuhku, kenapa tidak melakukannya lagi bersama Youngmin hyung saja?" Tanya Kwangmin yang cukup menikmati ransangan Changmin di tubuhnya.

"Youngmin sudah tidur karena kelelahan, dia klimaks empat kali tadi sedangkan kau baru dua. Ayolah temani Si 'Minnie' bermain lagi." Baru Changmin sambil memberikan beberapa kissmark di leher dan bahu Kwangmin.

"Ah... Chagya..." Erang Kwangmin saat Changmin mengocok kejantanannya dengan cepat membuat sang adik yang tadinya sudah tertidur kembali menegang. Changmin pun tersenyum puas melihat hasil dari kejahilannya tadi.

"Kau tegang lagi sepertinya kau menikmati permainanku Honey." Goda Changmin, Kwangmin mendesah pelan karena beberapa titik sensitifnya di manja oleh Changmin.

"Masukkan Chagya, aku menginginkan adikmu yang panjang itu di dalam tubuhku," Seru Kwangmin sambil sesekali mendesah pelan, Changmin yang mendapat lampu hijau dari sang kekasih pun tersenyum senang, ia kembali mengesekkan kejantanannya di depan pintu masuk hole Kwangmin, "Chagya jangan mengodaku begitu, ayo masukkan." Pinta Kwangmin sambil mendesah resah karena Changmin terus mengodanya.

"Lihat, baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau menolakku tapi sekarang kau sudah memintaku untuk menusukmu Honey. Kau benar-benar nakal." Ucap Changmin membuat Kwangmin sedikit kesal, nafusnya sudah benar-benar meninggi karena Changmin yang terus mengocok kejantanannya, memainkan nipple-nya dan menjilati telingga dan sekitar lehernya.

"Aish, kau membuatku gila Shim Changmin. Cepat masukkan kejantanan panjangmu itu ke dalam hole-ku." Perintah Kwangmin, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sang kekasih tajam.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan kalau sudah tak sabaran Honey." Balas Changmin yang menghimpit tubuh Kwangmin diantara tubuhnya dan dinding kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kaca. Changmin mengangkat kaki kiri Kwangmin dan melingkarkannya di pinggang. Dengan cepat Changmin kembali melesatkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Kwangmin, tak begitu sulit kali ini karena hole Kwangmin sudah longar dengan sendirinya akibat sang kekasih yang membersihkan hole-nya tadi.

"Ugh... uh... huh... aaahh..." Erang Kwangmin saat Changmin mulai mengerakkan pinggunlnya membuat kejantanan sang kekasih berkali-kali menyentuh prostat-nya. Setelah beberapa kali tusukan tajam Changmin mengangkat kaki kanan Kwangmin juga dan melingkarkannya di pingang, Changmin semakin menghimpit tubuh Kwangmin. Ia menusuk hole Kwangmin dengan liar, Kwangmin tampak mendesah nikmat sambil memeluk tubuh Changmin erat.

"Aahh... huh... huh... uh... aaahh.." Gerekan antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Changmin tampaknya membuat kejantanan Kwangmin termanjakan, ia tampak memejamkan matanya erat menikmati setiap tusukan sang kekasih dan kecupan sayang Changmin di bahu miliknya.

"Arght!" Baru juga lima belas menit mereka bermain Kwangmin sudah mendapatkan klimaks ketiganya. Changmin mencabut kejantanannya dari dalam hole Kwangmin lalu menurunkan kedua kaki Kwangmin dan membiarkan sang kekasih menyender padanya.

"Kita belum lama main Honey tapi kau sudah klimaks lagi, tubuhmu benar-benar sensitif sekali." Goda Changmin sambil mengocok dan meremas kejantanan Kwangmin dengan perlahan berniat membuat sang kekasih kembali hard.

"Salahkan obat bodohmu itu, gara-gara obat bodohmu itu tubuhku jadi begini." Seru Kwangmin sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu.

"Lain kali kalian harus meminumnya lagi sebelum kita melakukan hubungan badan." Seru Changmin tanpa dosa yang langsung di hadiahi cubitan sayang dari sang kekasih.

"Tak akan ada lain kali, aku tak akan meminumnya lagi." Balas Kwangmin sinis.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian pingsan saat melayaniku nanti," Balas Changmin yang langsung meyambar bibir Kwangmin, di lumatnya bibir sang kekasih tanpa menghentikan permainan tangannya di kejantanan Kwangmin. Mereka saling berperang lidah membuat saliva keduanya saling bercampur hingga mentes di sela-sela bibir Kwangmin, "Tubuhmu ternyata benar-benat sensitif Honey, aku baru sedikit merangsangmu tapi kau sudah kembali tegang begini." Goda Changmin sambil meremas kejantanan sang kekasih.

"Ugh... huh... Chagya..." Bukannya membalas perkataan Changmin, Kwangmin malah memejamkan matanya sambil meremas rambut Changmin yang sedikit basah. Kwangmin mendesah kesal saat sang kekasih menghentikan permainan tangannya tadi tapi dengan cepat Changmin mengecup bibirnya membuat mood-nya sedikit membaik.

"Uke on Top, okay!" Seru Changmin sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Kwangmin yang hanya mengangguk lemah, setelahnya Changmin langsung mematikan air yang tadi mengisi bath up yang sudah sangat penuh hingga membuat isi di dalamnya meluber keluar lalu menarik sang kekasih ke sudut lain kamar mandi.

Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas toilet duduk lalu menarik tubuh Kwangmin agar duduk diatas pangkuannya, dengan perlahan di masukkannya lagi kejantanannya ke dalam hole sang kekasih. Kwangmin mendesah pelan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya yang membengkak saat kejantanan Changmin menunbuk prostat-nya dengan tepat.

"Bergeraklah Honey." Perintah Changmin, Kwangmin menurut dengan perlahan ia mengerakkan tubuhnya naik turun menungangi kejantanan Changmin.

"Ahh... huh... huh... uhh..." Desah Kwangmin, Changmin meraih kejantanannya lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Kau terlihat begitu sexy dan mengairahkan Honey." Puji Changmin membuat Kwangmin sedikit malu. Bagaimana tak banyak namja cantik yang naksir pada kekasihnya ini kalau rayuan Changmin saja begitu mematikan. Changmin mengecupi dada Kwangmin sesekali lalu mengulum salah satu nipple sang kekasih membuat Kwangmin mendesah semakin kencang karena tiga titik sensitifnya tengan di kerjai.

"Chagya... aahh... ugh... huh.. huh..." Erang Kwangmin yang terlihat semakin lemas, gerakannya semakin lama semakin pelan mungkin ia lelah. Changmin pun berinisiatif membantu kekasihnya itu, di pegangnya kedua pingang Kwangmin lalu menaik turunkan tubuh kekasihnya tadi sambil mengerakkan tubuhnya sendiri perlawan arah dengan gerakan Kwangmin.

"Chagya... Arght!" Erang Kwangmin panjang, tubuhnya semakin lama semakin sensitif saja jadi tak perlu waktu lama hingga ia mendapatkan klimaks keempatnya. Kwangmin menyenderkan tubuh lemasnya pada sang kekasih yang mengecupi bahunya penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau klimaks lagi padahal aku belum sama sekali, kau curang Honey." Seru Changmin dengan nada suara ngambeknya yang di buat-buat.

"Mianhae." Balas Kwangmin tak bertenaga.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" Tanya Changmin sambil menatap sang kekasih dengan wajah lucunya.

"Lelah." Balas Kwangmin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Changmin. Changmin menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mengendong tubuh Kwangmin tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya membuat sang kekasih mendesah pelan setiap kali kejantanan Changmin menusuk hole-nya setiap kali mereka berjalan.

Changmin membawa Kwangmin masuk ke dalam bath up dengan perlahan, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di dalam sana membuat air yang penuh begisi bath up tadi meluber keluar hingga setengah saja. Kwangmin masih duduk di atas pangkuannya dengan kejantanan yang menancap di dalam hole kekasihnya tadi.

"Sekarang menunging ne, aku akan melakukanya dengan cepat." Pinta Changmin pada sang kekasih yang terlihat benar-benar lemas.

"Tak kuat Chagya, aku benar-benar lelah." Balas Kwangmin lemas.

"Tak akan lama, apa kau tega menyiksaku begini?" Tanya Changmin dengan tatapan memelasnya yang membaut Kwangmin luluh juga, Kwangmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menyangupi permintaan sang kekasih. Changmin membantu Kwangmin berdiri lalu memposisikan tubuhnya menunging masih di dalam bath up yang terisi setengah.

"Ugh..." Desah Kwangmin saat kekasihnya tadi memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole-nya. Changmin pun dengan perlahan mengenjot hole Kwangmin tapi semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat membuat tubuh sang kekasih terhentak-hentak.

"Huh... huh... huh..." Kwangmin benar-benar lelah tapi karena rangsangan yang Changmin berikan ia pun kembali menegang.

"Huh... uhhh... huh... huuu... aaahhh..." Kwangmin meremas permukaan bath up dengan kedua tangannya saat Changmin terlihat akan segera klimaks, ia sendiri bisa merasakan kejantanan sang kekasih berkedut-kedut di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku hampir sampai." Ucap Changmin dengan nada yang terkesan berat, ia pun semakin mempercepat tusukannya.

"Jangan di dalam Chagya!" Seru Kwangmin yang dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya hingga membuat kejantanan Changmin keluar dari dalam hole-nya.

"Yack! Kau merusak mood-ku, aku hampir sampai tadi." Decak Changmin kesal membuat Kwangmin sedikit takut.

"Mianhae, aku tak ingin kau keluar di dalam. Aku sudah memberisihkan tubuhku tadi dan aku tak punya tenaga lebih untuk mengulainginya lagi." Ucap Kwangmin merasa bersalah, ia mendundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap wajah kesal Changmin yang nafusnya terpotong di tengah-tengah.

"Ck, Kau menghentikanku gara-gara itu. Aku bisa membantumu untuk membersihkan tubuhmu lagi nanti." Seru Changmin dengan nada tingginya membuat Kwangmin takut.

"Mianhae, biar aku mengunakan mulutku saja untuk memuaskanmu Chagya." Rayu Kwangmin tak ingin kekasihnya tadi tambah marah, Changmin memang terlihat mengerikan kalau dia sedang marah tapi untungnya kekasih mesumnya itu jarang sekali marah.

Changmin menghela nafasnya beberapa kali sekedar membuat perasaan kesalnya sedikit berkurang. Setelah tenang di raihnya wajah Kwangmin lalu menyatukan bibir mereka, ia ingin mengembalikan nafsunya tadi lagi. Kwangmin membalas lumatan Changmin yang terlihat santai tak seperti biasanya yang sering kali penuh dengan nafsu.

"Lakukan sekarang, aku sudah tak tahan kalau harus menahannya lebih lama lagi." Seru Changmin saat ia melepaskan lumatan bibirnya. Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi bibir bath up, di buka kedua kakinya dengan lebar hingga Kwangmin bisa berada di sana. Dengan sedikit cangung Kwangmin meraih kejantanan Changmin yang menegang sempurna menampakkan sedikit urat di sekitar kejantanannya yang berkedut-kedut pelan.

Kwangmin meremas dan mengocok kejantanan Changmin dengan tempo sedang sambil menjilati bagian kepalanya, ia memainkan lidahnya tepat di lubang kecil yang ada di atas kepala kejantanan Changmin membuat kekasihnya itu mendesah pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Changmin membelai rambut basah Kwangmin, ia cukup menikati servise yang di berikan kekaishnya tadi.

Kwangmin memasukkan kejantanan Changmin ke dalam mulutnya, kedua pipinya terlihat mengembung lucu karena ukuran milik sang kekasih yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran bibirnya yang kecil. Kwangmin sedikit kewalahan memang apa lagi saat Changmin meraih kepalanya dan menuntunya agar memaju mundurkan kepalanya tadi, sedikit menyakitkan dan rahang serta pipinya pun terasa keram tapi ia tak mungkin berhenti dan membuat Changmin marah lalu memperkosanya. Ia cukup jelas membuat Changmin marah hingga memperkosanya. Ya, mereka memang pernah bertengkar di awal jadian dulu karena Changmin yang cemburu hingga memperkosanya di depan Youngmin yang Cuma bisa menangis. Kwangmin bahkan sampai harus di rawat oleh Yunho setelah kejadian itu.

"Aku keluar!" Seru Changmin, ia menekan kepala Kwangmin ke selangkangannya membuat semua cairan yang ia keluarkan masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Kwangmin dan lewat begitu saja melalui kerongkongannya. Kwangmin tampak tersedak akibat ulah kekasihnya tadi hingga tak semua cairan cinta Changmin dapat ia telan, "Mianhae." Ucap Changmin sambil membersihkan sudut bibir Kwangmin yang belepotan dengan cairannya, Kwangmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebelum Changmin menyatukan bibir mereka. Mereka berdua berciuman dengan liar lagi dan Kwangmin senang karena sang kekasih tak lagi terlihat marah padanya.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 05 Mei 2013, 08.05 PM


	8. 3Min (ChangminXJo Twins) - Twins Heart D

Tittle: Dormitory Secret.

Author: Bluedevil9293 / Black Key.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Story: Three – 3Min (Shim Changmin x Jo Youngmin x Jo Kwangmin).

Host: Kim Jaejoong.

Genre: School Life, 3Some, Incest, Drama, Romance, NC-21++++.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

INI FF RATED-NYA M, YANG GA KUAT BACA MENDING JANGAN BACA KARENA NC-NYA GA MAIN-MAIN, BAHASA TINGGI, BUKA-BUKAAN & NO-SENSOR. JADI YANG MASIH KECIL & MERASA POLOS JANGAN BACA. YANG BACA, SEMUA AKIBAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI OKEY!

_o0o_

Youngmin tampak sudah tertidur lelap dengan posisi tengkurap diatas sofa saat Changmin keluar dari dalam kamar mandi setelah ia sedikit bermain dengan kekasihnya yang lain. Changmin menghampiri Youngmin, diguncangnya pelan tubuh sang kekasih agar bangun dan menyuruhnya pindah keatas ranjang mereka.

"Baby, bangun sayang. Jangan tidur disini nanti tubuhmu jadi sakit semua." Ucap Changmin pada Youngmin yang tampak setengah terbangun.

"Tubuhku memang sudah sakit semua." Igau Youngmin membuat Changmin tersenyum tipis.

"Aku bisa membuatnya tambah sakit kalau kau tak mau pindah juga." Seru Changmin sambil menarik paksa tubuh Youngmin agar terduduk.

"Aku lelah Changya, biarkan aku tidur." Ucap Youngmin setengah sadar.

"Ayo pindah keatas ranjang." Balas Changmin tapi Youngmin malah mengerang manja dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Changmin.

"Gendong aku," Ucap Youngmin manja, Changmin akhirnya mengalah dan mengangkat tubuh Youngmin ala bride style lalu membaringkan kekasihnya tadi diatas ranjang mereka yang berantakan, "Sepertinya kau harus menganti sepray tempat tidur kita dulu." Seru Youngmin pada Changmin sambil meraba bagian tempat tidur yang terasa basah mungkin bekas cairan cinta mereka tadi.

"Harus aku yang mengantikannya?" Tanya Changmin, Youngmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi Chagya, aku sudah tak punya tenaga." Balas Youngmin yang kembali menutup rapat kedua matanya. Changmin menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia kembali mengangkat tubuh Youngmin kembali keatas sofa lalu membuka sepray ranjang mereka untuk mengantikannya dengan yang baru. Youngmin tersenyum tipis saat ia melihat Changmin mengomel tanpa suara sambil menganti sepray ranjang mereka.

"Pasang yang benar Changya, jangan asal-asalan begitu." Seru Youngmin mengoda sang kekasih yang mendeath glare-nya tajam.

"Berisik!" Balas Changmin membuat Youngmin tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memejamkan matanya lagi.

Setelah selesai menganti sepray ranjang dengan yang baru dan menaruh sepray lama ditempat cucian kotor Changmin kembali mendekati Youngmin dan membangunkan sang kekasih yang tampaknya sudah tertidur lagi.

"Baby bangun, aku sudah menganti sepraynya." Lapor Changmin pada sang kekasih.

"Ugh... Sudahkah?" Tanya Youngmin mengantuk.

"Ne."

"Badanku rasanya lengket semua Chagya, kau mau kan membilas tubuhku dengan air hangat?" Pinta Youngmin manja sambil memeluk salah satu lengan Changmin.

"Yack! Kau pikir aku pembantumu apa yang sejak tadi kau suruh-suruh terus." Kesal Changmin.

"Jadi Chagya tak mau? Chagya tega sekali padaku, padahal kan yang membuat tubuhku lengket begini kau sendiri." Balas Youngmin dengan nada ngambeknya, ia pun segera memungungi Changmin yang kembali mendesah panjang.

"Ne, ne, ne, Akan ku lakukan apa yang kau mau." Seru Changmin mengalah membuat Youngmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Changmin senang .

"Gomawo, Chagya." Balas Youngmin sambil mengecup bibir Changmin kilat. Setelahnya dengan langkah kesal Changmin masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan tak lama ia keluar dengan membawa wadah kecil berisi air hangat dan selembar handuk kecil.

Changmin menceluplan handuk kecilnya kedalam air hangat lalu memerasnya hingga sedikit kering sebelum handuk tadi ia gunakan untuk membasuh tubuh putih sang kekasih. Youngmin mendesah pelan saat Changmin mengusap dadanya membuat Changmin tersenyum tipis dan berniat sedikit mengoda kekasihnya tadi. Changmin mengusapkan handuknya disekitar nipple Youngmin secara bergantian selama beberapa saat membuat Youngmin yang tertidur terganggu.

PLAK!

Youngmin memukul tangan Changmin yang dengan nakal bermain dinipplenya.

"Chagya, kau sengaja mengusap satu tempat saja?" Tanya Youngmin sambil mendeath glare Changmin.

"Aniya, perasaanmu saja," Balas Changmin berbohong sambil mengusap perut rata Youngmin. Youngmin masih menatap Changmin tajam, "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Seru Changmin yang kali ia mengusap kedua tangan Youngmin sebelum kembali membasuh handuk basahnya.

"Kau mau aku membersihkan bagian bawahmu juga?" Tanya Changmin, Youngmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

Changmin pun mulai mengusap kedua kaki Youngmin hingga bersih lalu dengan nakal ia sengaja mengoda kejantanan sang kekasih yang tertidur. Changmin mengusapkan handuk basahnya disana, membersihkan kejantanan Youngmin dari cairan cinta sebelum akhirnya ia mengusapkan handuk basahnya pada hole Youngmin. Changmin memasukkan satu jarinya yang terlapiri handuk kedalam hole Youngmin lalu mengerakkannya keluar masuk dengan perlahan.

"Chagya, kau sengaja bukan?" Tanya Youngmin yang menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa yang sengaja? Bukannya kau yang sengaja mengodaku dengan alasan membersihkan tubuhmu padahal sebenarnya kau masih ingin lagi bukan?" Goda Changmin sambil mengerlingkan salah satu matanya pada Youngmin.

PLAK!

Youngmin memukul kepala Changmin pelan.

"Keluarkan jarimu." Perintah Youngmin.

"Aniya tak mau, kau duluan yang mengodaku tadi." Balas Changmin yang tanpa dosa malah mengerakkan jarinya didalam hole Youngmin dengan tempo sedikit cepat membuat sang kekasih dengan refleks menutup mulutnya agar suara desahannya tak terdengar.

"Changmin babo!" Seru Youngmin sambil memukuli sang kekasih bertubi-tubi. Changmin dengan refleks mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam hole Youngmin saat ia mencoba mengelak pukulan sang kekasih. Changmin meraih kedua tangan Youngmin, menarik tubuh sang kekasih merapat pada tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya ia membungkam bibir Youngmin dengan bibirnya.

Youngmin terlihat sedikit kewalahan mengimbangi Changmin yang begitu liar melumat bibirnya yang membengkak. Changmin memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Youngmin lalu mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi sang kekasih satu demi satu sebelum akhirnya terjadi pergelutan lidah antara miliknya dan milik Youngmin.

"Huh... Huh... Huh..." Youngmin terlihat terengah-engah saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas tapi belum lama Changmin kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, Changmin bahkan mendorong tubuh Youngmin hingga terlentang diatas sofa dan menindih tubuh kecil sang kekasih.

"Chagya sudah ugh..." Seru Youngmin dengan susah payah karena Changmin yang tengah liar mengecupi lehernya kini.

"Kau harus dihukum baby, kau sudah berani mengodaku tadi." Seru Changmin seraya mengigit pelan nipple Younmin membuat sang kekasih mengigit bibir bawahnya hanya sekedar untuk meredam desahannya saja.

"Yack! Apa kau belum puas sudah menghajarku dan Kwangmin?" Seru Youngmin sambil mendorong tubuh Changmin menjauhi tubuhnya.

"Kalau itu kalian berapa kali pun aku tak akan terpuaskan Baby." Balas Changmin membuat Youngmin membelalakkan kedua matanya, seperti kemanjaannya tadi malah membuat lubang neraka terbuka lebar didepannya.

"Changminnie hentikan!" Seru Youngmin sedikit berteriak dan berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Changmin darinya dengan susah payah.

"Jangan menolak, nikmati saja." Seru Changmin yang dengan sigap membuka lebar kedua kaki Youngmin hingga mengangkang. Desahan pelan keluar dari bibir Youngmin saat sang kekasih mengecupi lalu menjilati sebelum akhirnya mengulum kejantannya yang belum menegang. Sepertinya percuma juga bagi Youngmin untuk melawan Changmin apa lagi dengan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah dan lemas.

"Ugh... aahh... aahh..." Youngmin meremas pinggiran sofa tempatnya berbaring, Changmin tampak bersemangat bermain dengan kejantanannya. Tampaknya tenaga Changmin benar-benar super, ia sudah beberapa kali bermain dengan Youngmin dan Kwangmin tapi belum juga terpuaskan.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?" Goda Changmin sambil mengecupi puncak kejantanan Youngmin yang menegang kembali seraya melirik kearah wajah Youngmin yang terlihat sayu.

"Aku lelah, jangan lagi." Ucap Youngmin, Changmin mengelus rambutnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi aku kembali menegang." Balas Changmin sambil menunjuk kejantanannya yang menyembul diantara sela-sela bathrob yang digunakannya.

"Aku lelah." Ucap Youngmin pelan.

"Sekali saja dan aku janji akan melakukannya dengan cepat," Balas Changmin yang membuka bathrobnya dan melemparkannya keatas lantai, Youngmin menatap ngeri pada kekasinya tadi, "Aku tak akan menyakitimu, kau tinggal berbaring dan nikmati saja biar aku yang bermain." Ucap Changmin yang sudah menempelkan ujung kejantanannya didepan hole Youngmin.

"ARGHT!" Pekik Youngmin saat kejantanan Changmin menembus tubuhnya. Youngmin mengigit bibir bawahnya saat Changmin mulai memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya mengenjot hole sang kekasih dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Ahhh... ugh..." Tubuh Youngmin terhentak-hentak dengan kasar akibat perkegarak Changmin, ia masih mengigi bibir bawahnya walau terkadang desahannya masih tetap keluar dengan bebas.

"Jangan digigit Baby." Seru Changmin yang melumat bibir Youngmin agar sang kekasih berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Ahhh... aahhh... uhh... huh... ugh..." Desah Youngmin, Changmin makin cepat mengerakkan tubuhnya membobol hole Youngmin yang tampak memerah dan meremas kejantanannya dengan ketat.

"Kau terasa semakin ketat saja Baby." Seru Changmin yang tampak memejamkan matanya meresapi rasa nikmat saat dinding hole Youngmin meremas miliknya. Mereka sudah bermain sekitar sepuluh menit, desahan Youngmin terdengar pelan mungkin ia terlalu lelah. Changmin sedikit kasihan dengan kekasihnya tadi, ia pun dengan cepat mengerakkan tubuhnya agar permainan mereka segera berakhir dan ia bisa membiarkan kekasihnya tadi tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Ugh... hampir sampai." Seru Changmin yang semakin mempercepat genjotannya pada hole Youngmin membuat tubuh sang kekasih terhentak dengan hebat bahkan sofa yang mereka gunakan sampai mengeluarkan suara deritan yang cukup nyaring.

"Arght!" Serang Changmin panjang saat ia menyemburkan benihnya kedalam hole Youngmin, tak terlalu banyak seperti saat pertama kali ia klimaks tadi tapi cukup banyak untuk memenuhi hole Youngmin. Bahkan cairan cintanya sambil meluber keluar saat Changmin menarik keluar kejantananya dari dalam tubuh sang kekasih.

"Gomawo Baby," Ucap Changmin pada sang kekasih yang terlihat memejamkan matanya, "Baby, kau kenapa? Yack! Baby!" Changmin menepuk-nepuk pipi Youngmin pelan tapi tak ada respon sama sekali dan itu membuat Changmin sedikit khawatir. Karena terlalu keasikkan menikmati tubuh sang keasih Changmin sampai tak sadar kalau Youngmin pingsan ditengah-tengah permainan mereka tadi.

Changmin yang terlihat panik langsung beranjak dari atas tubuh Youngmin, ia mengambil bathrob-nya lalu mengunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh Youngmin sebelum ia mengangkat tubuh sang kekasih dan memindahkannya keatas ranjang. Changmin membersihkan tubuh Youngmin lagi sebelum menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Mianhae, aku terlalu memforsirmu." Ucap Changmin lalu mengecup kening Youngmin sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi menghampiri Kwangmin yang sejak tadi tak selesai-selesai berendam. Rasa panik Changmin semakin bertambah saat ia mendapati Kwangmin yang tertidur di dalam bathtub, untung saja kekasihnya itu tak sampai tengelam di dalam bathtub. Kwangmin bahkan tak merespon apa pun saat Changmin mengangkat tubuhnya dari dalam bathtub dan memindahkannya ke ranjang. Tampaknya malam ini Changmin terlalu berlebihan bermain dengan kedua kekasihnya sampai-sampai mereka tak sadarkan diri.

Keesokan paginya Youngmin dan Kwangmin tampak ngambek pada Changmin, selama satu hari penuh keduanya tak mau bicara pada kekasih mesumnya tadi. Bahkan keduanya tak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari karena tubuh mereka yang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Changmin pun tak mendapatkan jatah malamnya selama dua minggu penuh dan ia sampai harus membelikan cincin couple untuk kedua kekasihnya tadi sebagai rayuan agar mereka mau memaafkannya.

_o0o_

Itulah kisah malam panjang Changmin dan Si kembar Jo yang berakhir ngenes, nasib jadi Uke gitu tuh kalau punya Seme super pervert dengan tenaga nggak nagung-nagung #LirikSeseorang. Semanis-manisnya hubungan Changmin dengan si kembar sekarang udah nggak ada manis-manisnya lagi. Soalnya Changmin putus ma si kembar sebulan setelah kejadian ini gara-gara Changmin ketahuan jalan sama seorang yeoja dari sekolah lain. Padahal waktu itu si kembar ngajakin Changmin jalan tapi Changmin nolak dengan alasan supernya. Changmin nggak bisa ngeles lagi waktu kepergok kedua kekasinya ini soalnya ia kepergok waktu lagi ciuman ma yeoja selingkuhannya. Miris bangen nasib sepupu Jongie satu ini, tapi salah dia juga sih sok jadi playboy padahal udah punya dua yang kece masih aja goda-goda yang lain. Dan sekarang Changmin sama si kembar udah kaya kucing sama tikus, kerjaannya adu mulut terus kalau ketemu. Katanya sih ya Changmin pengen balikkan ma Si kembar tadi si kembar nolak terus yang berakhir dengan adu mulut ketiganya setiap mereka ketemuan.

Cerita tentang si kembar dan si pangeran playboy cukup sampai disini. Besok Jongie bakal cerita couple lain lagi yang pastinya nggak kalah hote dengan yang ini. Yang suka jangan lupa comment kalian ne... #Deepbow.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Date: 18 June 2013, 08.26 AM.

Part Terakhir buat 3Min nggak bisa ngetik banyak", karena saya (Dylan) lagi nggak punya banyak waktu dan nggak dapat ide :(

Saya juga nggak sempat buat balas pertanyaan kalian, buat yang req cast nanti di usahain dibuat ne. Next Chapter bakal ada TOPGD.

Dan buat yang nanya saya ma Dean itu kembar atau nggak, kita nggak kembar. Umur kita sama cuma tuaan Dean sebulan. Saya anak angkat dan karena saya namja jadi diposisikan sebagai Oppa-nya Dean bukan Dongsaeng-nya dia tapi tetap saya anak kesayangan karena dari empat bersaudara saya satu-satunya namja #Smirk #DiTendangDean.


	9. TOPGD - My Bad Boy A

Tittle: Dormitory Secret.

Author: Bluedevil9293 / Black Key.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Story: Four – TOPGD.

Host: Jung Yunho.

Genre: School Life, Drama, Romance, PWP, NC-21++++.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Ini FF KyuMin pertama yang aku buat. INI FF RATED-NYA M, YANG GA KUAT BACA MENDING JANGAN BACA KARENA NC-NYA GA MAIN-MAIN, BAHASA TINGGI, BUKA-BUKAAN & NO-SENSOR. JADI YANG MASIH KECIL & MERASA POLOS JANGAN BACA. YANG BACA, SEMUA AKIBAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI OKEY!

_o0o_

Annyeong... Yunho here! Ada yang merindukan Yunnie? Bagaimana dengan cerita-cerita yang Yunnie dan Joongie berikan? Semua suka? Mau lagi? Mau couple siapa coba? Okay, kali ini Yunnie yang akan bercerita soalnya Joongie lagi tepar, jangan tanya kenapa karena Yunnie yakin kalian semua mengerti dan sangat tahu alasannya #Wink. Sekarang couple yang kita bahasa tak lain adalah Seunghyun dan Ji Yong akan TOPGD. Seperti bisa Yunnie akan memperkenalkan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Choi Seunghyun namja yang tinggal di single room nomor 415 ini hyung dari Choi bersaudara, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho dan Choi Minki tapi katanya dia bukan saudara kandung si kuda, kodok dan princess tadi, mungkin anak adopsi kali yah Yunnie juga kuruang tahu dan tak mau tahu karena Yunnie nggak naksir ma Seunghyun #Sinis. Karena berasal dari keluarga yang sama Seunghyun itu juga kaya seperti Siwon, Minho dan Minki, maklum anak pemilik Hyundai Dep. Store tapi bedanya kalau Siwon dan Minho itu modis dan Minki itu fansionable, mereka juga selalu di kerubungi yeoja atau namja, Si Seunghyun ini malah sedikit di jauhi karena dia aneh, bisa di katakan Seunghyun itu... nerd. Kalau Siwon dan Minho unggul di bidang olahraga, Minki unggul di kalangan namja maka Seunghyun unggul di bidang pelajaran. Dia selalu masuk peringkat 20 besar setiap tahunnya.

Kwon Ji Yong namja yang tinggal di room nomor 410 (Sekamar sama Seung Ri) ini terkenal dengan kenakalannya yang sudah kelewatan batas. Ji Yong itu bad boy, hobby-nya kabur dari sekolah buat clubbing, dia juga peminum berat dan sering melakukan sex bebas dengan banyak yeoja dari sekolah lain. Dalam sebulan saja Ji Yong bisa mengandeng 3 sampai 4 yeoja berbeda. Kedua orang tua Ji Yong itu pemusik yang terlalu sibuk makanya Ji Yong di masukin ke sekolah berasrama biar si anak nggak macem-macem tapi tetap aja nih anak satu bandelnya minta ampun.

Nggak ada yang special ma proses jadian mereka, Seunghyun sama Ji Yong itu sekelas tapi nggak saling bertegur sapa paling juga Seunghyun yang sering curi-curi pandang. Mereka berdua nggak pernah jadian tapi langsung nikah soalnya Si Ji Yong keburu hamil deluan. Sekarang usia kandungan Ji Yong udah masuk bulan ketujuh, dia nggak pernah nonggol di sekolah lagi sejak nikah sama Seunghyun enam bulan yang lalu tapi walaupun begitu bukan berarti dia drop out, Ji Yong ngambil program home schooling selama dia hamil yang pastinya berbiaya 3 kali lipat dari sekolah biasa. Setelah nikah Seunghyun juga jarang balik ke asrama, dia di sana kalau pagi sampai siang itu pun saat nggak ada jadwal kalau sore sampai malam dia pulang ke rumah dan di hari libur kalian nggak akan menemukan keberadaannya di asrama, maklum sang istri lagi hamil muda jadi butuh ekstra perhatian.

Setahu Yunnie hubungan Seunghyun sama Ji Yong setelah nikah baik-baik aja, mereka juga katanya jarang berantem mungkin Ji Yong nerima Seunghyun jadi suaminya dan pasrah akan posisinya sebagai seorang istri dan calon umma. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi tubuh Seunghyun itu bagus pasti 'Itu'-nya gede, Ji Yong yang libido-nya tinggi di kasih yang perkasa begitu nggak mungkin nolak, dia pasti malah seneng banget jangan-jangan -_- Untuk kali ini Yunnie bakal ngebocorin gimana proses Seunghyun nanam benih ke Ji Yong yang Cuma sekali nanam langsung gol begitu hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah.

_o0o_

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam saat Ji Yong kembali dari club malam, sejak tadi siang Ji Yong kabur dari sekolah hanya untuk bersenang-senang dengan beberapa teman-teman nakalnya. Gerbang asrama sudah di tutup sejak satu jam yang lalu jadi mau tak mau Ji Yong harus meloncati pagar di bagian selatan asrama yang sedikit lebih rendah kalau dia mau tidur dengan nyenyak di atas ranjangnya malam ini.

Ji Yong memang sudah sering melakukan kenakalan seperti saat ini tapi tampaknya dia terlalu banyak meminum vodca tadi saat di club dan itu membuatnya sedikit mabuk. Karena keadaan tubuhnya yang sempoyongan Ji Yong sedikit susah meloncati pagar yang kalau dalam keadaan tak sedang mabuk bisa ia loncati dengan gampang. Ji Yong sempat terjatuh saat ia berhasil melompati pagar dan berada di dalam kawasan asrama karena hal tadi kaki kanannya terasa sakit, mungkin terkilir pikirnya.

Sambil berjalan terpincang-pincang Ji Yong mengendap masuk ke dalam asrama dari pintu belakang yang bisa di gunakan untuk membawa bahan-bahan makanan. Keadaan asrama sudah begitu sepi, semua orang pasti sudah asik berkelana di alam mimpi mereka dan semua lampu di lantai satu hingga dua sudah di matikan paling juga di lantai lainnya masih ada yang hidup kalau penghuni kamar tadi belum tidur.

Ji Yong sudah berada di lantai dua saat ini setelah dia bersusah payah menaiki satu persatu anak tangga darurat dengan kaki yang terkilir, dia tak bisa mengunakan life karena ada salah seorang penjaga gedung yang sedang berpatroli di sekitar life tadi. Seperti lantai satu, di lantai dua pun tampak sangat sepi bedanya kalau di lantai satu masih ada penjaganya maka di lantai dua tak ada penjaga sama sekali. Tapi Ji Yong tak pernah tahu kalau tak hanya dirinya yang sedang berada di lantai dua saat ini.

Di salah satu ruangan luas di lantai dua yang di kenal dengan nama perpustakaan terlihat seorang namja bertubuh atletis tapi tampak sedikit cupu karena kacamata yang di gunakannya tengah asik membereskan buku-bukunya. Dia tak lain adalah Seunghyun namja yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar bahkan hingga larut malam seperti ini. Karena dia sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan Seunghyun sampai punya kunci perpustakaan sendiri.

Seunghyun baru akan beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan saat ia melihat siluet Ji Yong yang tengah berjalan tertatih-tatih, Seunghyun memang sering mendapati Ji Yong pulang malam hari dalam keadaan mabuk setelah kabur dari sekolah. Tapi ia tak pernah menceritakan hal tadi pada orang lain karena ia tak mau Ji Yong mendapat masalah, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Seunghyun menyimpan rasa pada Ji Yong tapi ia tak pernah berani mengungkapkannya.

"Dia mabuk lagi seperti biasa." Ucap Seunghyun dalam hati, dia masih terus menatap kearah Ji Yong hingga akhirnya ia mendapat ide cemerlang untuk bisa mendapatkan Ji Yong walau Cuma satu malam saja. Yeah, Seunghyun sempat berpikir bagaimana kalau ia mengunakan kesempatan yang ada untuk memperkosa Ji Yong mumpung namja yang disukainya tadi sedang dalam keadaan mabuk berat?

_o0o_

Ji Yong menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding saat rasa sakit di kakinya semakin terasa, sesekali ia menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya yang gelap gulita akibat lampu lantai dua yang seluruhnya sudah dimatikan. Setelah rasa sakitnya sedikit mereda Ji Yong kembali berjalan, ia memutuskan untuk mengunakan lift saja dari pada harus kembali mengunakan tangga darurat yang bisa-bisa membuat rasa sakit dikakinya semakin parah.

"Humm... Ugh..." Erang Ji Yong tertahan, ia baru akan menekan tombol lift tak kala sepasang tangan dan lengan kekar mebekan dan mengunci tubuhnya dengan erat. Ji Yong sedikit terkejut saat itu hingga tanpa sadar ia menghentakkan kakinya yang sakit membuat rasa sakit yang dirasakannya menyebar hingga keseluruh tubuh membuat tubuhnya sedikit lemas.

"Umm... hhmm..." Ji Yong sedikit memberontak saat sosok yang tak ia kenal tengah membekapnya tadi menarik paksa tubuhnya masuk ke ruang perpustakaan yang entah bagaimana masih terbuka hingga tengah malam seperti ini. Ji Yong tak tahu siapa orang yang tengah bermain-main dan membuatnya kesal saat ini tapi ia tahu dengan jelas kalau sosok tadi seorang namja karena seluruh penghuni asrama tempat ia tinggal memang diisi oleh namja.

BRUK!

Tubuh kecil Ji Yong terlempar kelantai yang dingin, Ji Yong sedikit mengerang sakit apa lagi saat kakinya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau siapa? Kau mau apa dariku, brengsek?!" Seru Ji Yong kasar sambil mengelus kakinya, kalau saja saat ini tubuhnya tak limbung akibat alkohol yang diminumnya dan kakinya yang terkilir pasti sudah sejak tadi Ji Yong menghajar namja yang ingin bermain-main dan membuat lelucon konyol dengannya.

Namja yang membawa Ji Yong yang tak lain adalah Seunghyun tampak tak merespon ucapan Ji Yong, Seunghyun dengan santai berjalan mendekati Ji Yong, meraih kedua tangan namja yang aslinya berwajah cantik tadi, mengengamnya dengan erat hingga terjadi adegan tarik ulur.

"Arght! SAKIT BRENGSEK!" Seru Ji Yong yang tiba-tiba menendang perut Seunghyun hingga terjatuh, Ji Yong walau dalam keadaan mabuk ia tampak begitu kesal, Ji Yong menghampiri Seunghyun berniat menghajar namja tadi kalau saja Seunghyun tak bertindak cepat membanting tubuh Ji Yong kelantai lalu menindihnya atau lebih tepat menduduki pahanya.

"YACK! BRENGSEK! APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN?!" Seru Ji Yong yang mencoba berontak yang tampaknya percuma saja. Seunghyun dengan mudah membalik tubuh Ji Yong, ia raih kedua tangan namja cantik tadi dan menariknya kebelakang sebelum ia ikat kedua tangan Ji Yong dengan dasi sekolahnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA KALAU KAU BERANI PADAKU!" Seru Ji Yong yang mengerakkan tubuhnya dengan liar yang malah membuat kedua tangannya yang terikat terasa sakit.

SRAK!

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakkan Ji Yong dengan santai Seunghyun mebuka paksa baju Ji Yong hingga beberapa kancing baju terlepas dari tempatnya. Ji Yong mulai sedikit sadar akan posisinya yang bahaya saat Seunghyun mulai meraba tubuh bagian depannya seraya memeluk tubuhnya dari pelakang dan mengecupi tengkuk serta bahunya yang terbuka aikbat baju yang ia gunakan sudah tak terpasang dengan rapi lagi. Ji Yong memang sering melakukan sex dengan banyak yeoja tapi tak pernah sekali pun ia membayangkan melakukan hubungan tadi dengan seorang namja dalam posisi dia yang akan di jadikan yeoja seperti saat ini.

"HENTIKAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! Uhg!" Dengan refleks Ji Yong mengigit bibir bawahnya saat Seunghyun menghisap kuat sisi leher bagian kanannya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana seraya memainkan kedua nipple-nya secara bersamaan.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Bisik Seunghyun sambil menjilat telingga Ji Yong. Ji Yong membeku ditempat, ia rasa pernah mendengar nada berat itu tapi sialnya ia tak ingat siapa pemilik suara tadi.

"KAU! SEBENARNYA SIAPA KAU?!" Seru Ji Yong yang kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak ingin mendesah seperti seorang yeoja yang menjual tubuhnya dengan mudah kepada siapa saja.

"Kau tak mengenalku? Ugh, rasanya sakit sekali kau tak mengela atau mengingatku padahal aku sudah sejak lama menyukaimu dan terus memperhatikanmu," Balas Seunghyun yang menjilati leher Ji Yong, "Karena kau tak mengingatku maka aku akan membuat kau selalu mengingatku dan tak akan pernah memandang yeoja atau pun namja lain selain aku," Ucap Seunghyun, ia kecup bahu Ji Yong dengan lembut lalu menarik wajah namja cantik tadi agar menatapnya. Ji Yong masih tak bisa mengenali sosok Seunghyun karena gelapnya ruangan tempat mereka kini berada tapi dalam jarak sedekat itu Ji Yong bisa dengan mudah menghirup bau khas parfume yang Seunghyun gunakan.

"Wajah cantikmu ini selamanya akan jadi milikku!" Seru Seunghyun sebelum ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ji Yong. Ji Yong berusaha menutup rapat bibirnya ia tak ingin memberikan Seunghyun kesempatan sekecil apa pun itu. Seunghyun sendiri tak mau kalah ia tetap melahap dengan liar bibir tertutup Ji Yong dan sesekali menjilainya.

"Arght!" Pekik Ji Yong keget saat dengan tiba-tiba Seunghyun meremas miliknya sengaja. Seunghyun tak menyianyiakan kesempatan yang ada, ia selipkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Ji Yong saat bibir manis tadi sedikit terbuka ketika memekik. Seunghyun memainkan lidahnya didalam rongga hangat Ji Yong, walau ia tak pernah meminum alkohol sebelumnya ia bisa merasakan sisa-sisa rasa vodca di sana.

"Ugh... Ahhh... Mmmpth..." Ji Yong mengerang akibat permainan lidah Seunghyun, beberapa kali Ji Yong bernah bermain dengan yeoja liar yang sering ingin mendomnasi permainannya karena itulah dengan mudah Ji Yong bisa mengerang saat ini karena dibenaknya, Ji Yong merasa sedang bermain dengan yeoja buka dengan namja. Ji Yong dengan perlahan ikut mengerakkan lidahnya tak mau kalau oleh permainan lidah Seunghyun membuat namja tampan tadi tersenyum dalam hati. Mereka saling berperang lidah selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Seunghyun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Ji Yong mempersilahkan namja cantiknya itu untuk menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia inginkan.

"Kau benar-benar bitch ternyata. Tak hanya dengan yeoja bahkan dengan namja pun kau sangat liar. Kupikir kau belum pernah disentuh namja sebelumnya tapi kurasa aku salah, player tetaplah player." Seru Seunghyun, ada nada kecemburan disana. Ji Yong yang tersadar akan apa yang dilakukannya tadi pun terdiam tak bisa membalas perkataan Seunghyun, dia juga bingung kenapa dengan mudahnya ia bisa membalas permainan lidah Seunghyun padahal ia ta pernah bermain dengan namja sebelumnya.

Seunghyun yang diliputi rasa cemburu membuka kaitan ikat pingang dicelana seragam Ji Yong dengan kasar dan terkesan terburu-buru. Ji Yong tampak berusaha menolak sebisanya tapi karena keadaan tubuhnya tak mendukung dengan mudah Seunghyun melepaskan ikat pinggangnya lalu menarik paksa celananya hingga kini bagian bawah tubuhnya tinggal dilapisi selembar celana dalam dan atasan kemeja sekolah yang tersampirkan dikedua lengannya.

"Ugh... Ahhh... Jangan... kumohon jangan... aaahh... ugh..." Erang Ji Yong saat Seunghyun memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam celana dalam Ji Yong lalu meremas benda didalam sana dengan perlahan.

"Kau bilang jangan padahal kau sangat menyukainya bukan." Ucap Seunghyun sinis meledek Ji Yong.

"Aniya ugh..." Ji Yong mengelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya tak ingin membuat desahan yang akan menyenangkan Seunghyun dan membuat dirinya semakin dihina.

"Bibirmu bisa saja berbohong tapi coba lihat milikmu sudah setengang ini padahal aku belum lama memainkannya, dasar bitch!" Seru Seunghyun yang tampak kesal, ia percepat gerakkan tangannya mengocok kejantanan Ji Yong hingga membuat Ji Yong mendesah.

"Hen... tikan aahh... arght... ahh..." Ucap Ji Yong ditengah-tengah desahannya, kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing tak hanya akibat dari alkohol yang ia konsumsi tapi juga karena kenikmatan yang Seunghyun berikan.

"ARGHT!" Erang Ji Yong saat akhirnya ia mendapatkan klimaks hanya karena permainan tangan Seunghyun. Sebelumnya Ji Yong tak pernah klimaks hanya karena permainan tangan, ini yang pertama dan jujur ia akui kalau tadi benar-benar nikmat walau ia mendapatkan klimaks bukan dari tangan seorang yeoja.

"Tubuhmu sensitive sekali, apa mungkin karena kau sering bermain dengan yeoja ataupun namja diluar sana?" Ucap seunghyun sambil menjilati jari-jari tangannya yang terkotori oleh sperma Ji Yong seraya menatap sinis siluet Ji Yong yang kini terbaring menyamping dilantai yang dingin.

"KAU PUAS MENGERJAIKU?! SEKARANG LEPASKAN AKU ATAU KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA NANTI!" Seru Ji Yong kesal tapi Seunghyun tak menghiraukannya dia malah dengan sengaja mengelus kaki lalu menarik turun celana dalamnya, "YACK! KAU MAU APA?!" Seru Ji Yong, ada nada ketakutan disana.

"Kau tahu pasti apa yang kuinginkan bukan." Balas Seunghyun yang memutar tubuh Ji Yong dan membuatnya kembali tengkurap dengan kedua tangan yang terikat dibelakang.

"BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Ji Yong sambil memberontakkan tubuhnya yang diduduki Seunghyun. Bukannya mendengar perkataan Ji Yong, Seunghyun malah dengan santai membuka ikat pingangnya, menurunkan zipper celanannya lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang akibat mendengar desahan seksi yang keluar dari bibir Ji yong.

"Kau mau apa?!" Wajah Ji Yong memucat seketika saat Seunghyun menarik butt-nya dan membuatnya menunging lalu mengesekkan miliknya yang tegang dan berukuran tak tanggung-tanggung dibelahan butt Ji Yong.

"Kau ingin tahu yang ingin kulakukan padamu? Aku ingin melakukan ini!" Seru Seunghyun yang tanpa persiapan langsung memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam hole Ji Yong. Ji Yong berteriak kesakitan saat seperempat kejantanan Seunghyun memenuhi tubuhnya dengan paksa tapi teriakannya langsung tertahan oleh bekapan bibir Seunghyun. Darah mengalir di paha dalam Ji Yong akibat bibir hole-nya yang robek seiring dengan setetes air mata yang entah bagaimana jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya.

"ARGHT!" Erang Ji Yong saat Seunghyun kembali menghentakkan tubuhnya membuat duapertiga kejantanannya memenuhi hole Ji Yong.

"Kau sempit sekali. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana sempitnya hole-mu saat belum ada namja yang membobolnya dulu. Namja pertama yang berhasil memasukimu pasti sangat bahagia dan sungguh beruntung bisa merasakan hole sempitmu." Seru Seunghyun yang menarik keluar sedikit kejantanannya lalu memasukkannya dalam sekali hentakan membuat Ji Yong merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan, Seunghyun melakukan hal tadi selama beberapa kali hingga seluruh kejantanannya bisa masuk sempurna kedalam hole Ji Yong.

"Hentikan kumohon... sakit... Arght! Arght! Arght! Arght!" Tubuh Ji Yong terkentak-hentak seiring pergerakan tubuh Seunghyun yang mengompa hole-nya dengan junior super big milik Seunghyun.

"Ahhh... Kau ketat sekali sayang... aahh..." Sesekali Seunghyun ikut mengerang saat ia merasakan kenikmatan setiap kali dinding hole Ji Yong meremas miliknya.

"Ahhh... aahhh... hhhaa... hhaaa... aaahhh..." Ji Yong tak mampu lagi menahan desahannya yang dengan liar keluar dari bibirnya. Tusukan demi tusukan yang Seunghyun berikan pada hole-nya dan kocokan serta remasan liar yang Senghyun berikan pada kejantanannya benar-benar membuatnya melayang apa lagi bibir Seunghyun yang tak kalah aktif memberikan beberapa kissmark disekitar leher dan bahunya menambah panas permainan mereka.

"Ahhh... aaahh... aaahhh... ugh..." Ini pertama kalinya Ji Yong bermain dengan namja, harus ia akui permainan mereka benar-benar panas dan Ji Yong pun berpikir kalau namja yang tengah mengagahinya pasti namja yang cukup berpengalaman dalam bermain sex tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya ini sex pertama dalam hidup Seunghyun.

"A-aku ingin... Arght!" Belum juga Ji Yong menyelesaikan ucapannya, kejantanannya kembali menyemburkan sperma yang mengitori lantai yang awalnya terasa dingin tapi sekarang terasa begitu panas akibat permainan mereka. Tubuh Ji Yong ambruk kelantai akibat sedikit kelelahan dan rasa pegal membuat kejantanan Seunghyun terlepas begitu saja. Seunghyun yang tadi hampir sampai juga pun kembali menarik tubuh Ji Yong, ia tusukan lagi kejantanannya kedalam hole Ji Yong lalu memompanya dengan tempo yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan membuat tubuh sang namja cantik tersentak-sentak kasar.

"Arght! Arght! Arght! Arght! Arght!" Desahan Ji Yong bagaikan alunan musik merdu bagi Seunghyun yang memacu libidonya. Seunghyun semakin mempercepat genjotannya saat ia merasakan kejantanannya mulai berdenyut-denyut didalam hole Ji Yong.

"Arght!" Seru Seunghyun, ia tusukkan kejantannya sedalam mungkin kedalam tubuh Ji Yong sebelum akhirnya ia tumpahkan spermanya didalam sana. Ji Yong menutup matanya rapat sambil mendesah pelan saat ia merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi tubuhnya kini.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 28 June 2013, 12.14 PM.


	10. TOPGD - My Bad Boy B

Tittle: Dormitory Secret.

Author: Bluedevil9293 / Black Key.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Story: Four – TOPGD.

Host: Jung Yunho.

Genre: School Life, Drama, Romance, PWP, NC-21++++.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Ini FF KyuMin pertama yang aku buat. INI FF RATED-NYA M, YANG GA KUAT BACA MENDING JANGAN BACA KARENA NC-NYA GA MAIN-MAIN, BAHASA TINGGI, BUKA-BUKAAN & NO-SENSOR. JADI YANG MASIH KECIL & MERASA POLOS JANGAN BACA. YANG BACA, SEMUA AKIBAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI OKEY!

_o0o_

"Arght! Arght! Arght! Arght! Arght!" Desahan Ji Yong bagaikan alunan musik merdu bagi Seunghyun yang memacu libidonya. Seunghyun semakin mempercepat genjotannya saat ia merasakan kejantanannya mulai berdenyut-denyut didalam hole Ji Yong.

"Arght!" Seru Seunghyun, ia tusukkan kejantannya sedalam mungkin kedalam tubuh Ji Yong sebelum akhirnya ia tumpahkan spermanya didalam sana. Ji Yong menutup matanya rapat sambil mendesah pelan saat ia merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi tubuhnya kini.

Ji Yong masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur ketika Seunghyun mencabut kejantanannya, ia bahkan bisa merasakan cairan milik Seunghyun mengalir keluar dari dalam hole-nya apa lagi saat Seunghyun menarik tubuhnya kejejeran meja tempat dimana biasanya para pengunjung perpustakaan menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan buku disana. Seunghyun melepaskan ikatan ditangan Ji Yong karena ia yakin namja cantik tadi tak akan melawan apa lagi kalau melihat keadaan Ji Yong yang terlihat lemah seperti saat ini. Setelah melepaskan ikatan Ji Yong, Seunghyun membaringkan setengah tubuh Ji Yong diatas meja, hanya bagian dari pinggang keatas saja.

BUGH!

Tanpa Seunghyun sadari tiba-tiba saja Ji Yong menendang perutnya dengan cukup keras lalu mencoba kabur walau dalam keadaan tubuh yang tak memungkin, jangan lupakan kalau Ji Yong sempat meminum alkohol sebelumnya di tambah kondisi kakinya yang keseleo serta rasa lelah setelah bermain dengan Seunghyun beberapa saat yang lalu.

BRAK!

Ji Yong dengan tubuhnya yang tak seimbang jatuh saat tak sengaja menyengol pingiran meja. Seunghyun pun tak tinggal diam, ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit akibat tendangan Ji Yong tadi, Seunghyun menghampiri Ji Yong lalu dengan kasar ia tarik dan hempas tubuh Ji Yong keatas meja.

"Kau mencoba kabur dariku dengan tubuh seperti ini, huh?" Ucap Seunghyun dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Ji Yong terlihat memberontak, ia dorong tubuh Seunghyun yang menghimpit rapat tubuhnya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya sambil sesekali memukuli Seunghyun. Bukankah Ji Yong jadi terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang diperkosa? Ji Yong memang sedang diperkosa tapi sayangnya dia bukan seorang gadis.

"Mmmppptt... Jangan... Ughh... Hentikan kumohon Mmmmpppttt..." Seunghyun melumat bibir Ji Yong dengan liar. Terlihat sekali Seunghyun memaksa untuk melahap bibir manis Ji Yong dengan bibirnya walau Ji Yong sering kali mencoba mengelak bibir Seunghyun hingga akhirnya Seunghyun mencengkram rahangnya dengan kasar.

"Hum... Ugh... Mmmppttt..." Seunghyun memainkan lidahnya didalam rongga mulut Ji Yong, lidahnya mengajak lidah Ji Yong saling bertautan, saling dorong dan saling mendominasi. Seunghyun kembali merangsang tubuh Ji Yong tampaknya satu ronde baginya masih belum cukup, Seunghyun ingin menikmat kesempatan yang ada walau ia hanya bisa memiliki tubuh Ji Yong untuk satu malam saja.

Desahan tertahan Ji Yong terdengar samar saat hujan mulai turun dengan perlahan diluar gedung sana. Seunghyun yang sejak tadi melahap bibirnya kini mulai menyebarkan tanda-tanda kepemilikannya di bagian depan tubuh Ji Yong. Lenguhan pelan terdengar oleh Seunghyun saat ia menghisap lama daerah sekitar leher dan dada Ji Yong hingga beberapa kissmark tercipta dengan indah ditubuh Ji Yong yang tadinya mulus.

"Kumohon jangan lagi." Pinta Ji Yong yang entah bagaimana terlihat mulai lemah, air mata bahkan mengalir dari kedua maniknya saat Seunghyun yang tampak tak perduli dengan perkataannya dan malah merangsang miliknya agar kembali berdiri tegak.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau bisa meminta juga. Kemana hilangnya nyali besarmu tadi? Kau bahkan tak berteriak menyebutku berengsek lagi. Sepertinya kau takhluk dengan permainan hebatku." Balas Seunghyun seraya meremas dan mengocok kejantanan Ji Yong yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak.

"Aniya! Jangan!" Seru Ji Yong panik tak kala Seunghyun mengangkat lalu menekuk kedua kakinya.

"Diam dan nikmati saja, bukankah kau menyukainya!" Bentak Seunghyun seraya menampar pipi Ji Yong membuat kepala namja cantik tadi terasa semakin pusing. Seunghyun menyeringai tipis melihat Ji Yong yang terkulai lemas seraya mengocok miliknya bersamaan dengan milik Ji Yong sebelum nanti ia memasukkan lagi kejantanannya yang kembali berdiri kedalam surga miliki namja yang sudah lama disukainya secara diam-diam tadi.

"Ah! Arght!" Seru Ji Yong kesakitan saat Seunghyun kembali menyatykan tubuh mereka, tak sesulit saat pertama kali tadi memang tapi tetap saja rasa sakitnya masih terasa.

"Shit! Kau masih sempit saja walau sudah kumasuki tadi." Seru Seunghyun yang perlahan mengerakkan pingangnya membuat kejatanannya keluar masuk kedalam hole Ji Yong dengan tempo teratur.

"Ah... Ah... Ah... Huh... Huh... Ugh..." Desahan Ji Yong terdengar berbaur dengan suara derasnya hujan diluar sana. Seunghyun terus mengenjot hole Ji Yong perlahan seraya memberikan sedikit rangsangan pada nipple Ji Yong.

"Hentikan… Ah... Ah... Ah... sa-sakit ugh... heenn.. ttiiikkaann…" Pinta Ji Yong saat Seunghyun mengigit nipple-nya lalu menghisapnya kuat tapi sayangnya permintaan Ji Yong tadi diabaikan begitu saja oleh Seunghyun yang terlihat sangat menikmati perbuatannya. Desahan Ji Yong terdengar semakin jelas saat Seunghyun mengocok kuat kejantanannya yang semakin mengeras, terlihat banyak precum keluar dari ujung kejantanan Ji Yong sebagai pelumas.

"Bagaimana… aaahh… ugh... nikmat bukan huh...?" Tanya Seunghyun yang masih mengenjoti hole Ji Yong dengan tangan kanan yang mengocok kejantanan namja tadi dan tangan kiri yang menahan pinggang Ji Yong, "Hole-mu benar-benar ketat Ji, aku menyukainya aahh.." Seru Seunghyun yang semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya dikejantanan Ji Yong.

Sensasi dari semua rangsangan yang Seunghyun berikan padanya benar-benar membuat Ji Yong melayang. Ia bahkan sampai mengigit punggung dangan kirinya agar desahannya tak sampai didengar Seunghyun. Senikmatnya permainan yang Seunghyun lakukan, Ji Yong tetap tak menyukai apa yang sedang mereka perbuat saat ini. Bagaimana pun juga Ji Yong masih tak tahu siapa namja yang tengah mempermainkannya saat ini.

"Jangan gigit tanganmu." Ucap Seunghyun sambil melepas tangan yang sedang Ji Yong gigit lalu melumat bibir mengoda Ji Yong.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Desahan Ji Yong terdengar jelas setelah Seunghyun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Desahan Ji Yong kini terdengar seirama dengan hentakan tubuh Seunghyun yang membobol hole-nya.

"Arght!" Seru Ji Yong panjang, tubuhnya bergetar pelan saat ia mendapatkan klimaksnya lagi, Seunghyun menghentikan pergerakan tubuhnya membiarkan Ji Yong menikmati titik teratas permainan mereka. Setelah dirasanya Ji Yong kembali normal Seunghyun segera merubah posisi Ji Yong setengah menyamping tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Seunghyun taruh kaki kiri Ji Yong dibahu kirinya sebelum ia mengerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Hentikan kumohon." Ucap Ji Yong pelan tanda ia benar-benar sudah kelelahan tapi seolah tak mendengar perkataan Ji Yong, Seunghyun tetap mengenjot hole-nya bahkan dengan tempo yang bisa dikatakan cukup cepat. Ji Yong meremas sebelah tangan Seunghyun yang berada disisi kepalanya, rasa nikmat yang tadi Seunghyun berikan perlahan menghilang, tubuh Ji Yong terlalu lelah dan sakit hingga namja cantik tadi mulai tak menikmati lagi permainan mereka.

"Kau minta aku menghentikan ini semua padahal kau sendiri tahu kalau ini benar-benar nikmat Ahhh... Kau pikir... Aku akan menurutimu begitu saja? Kau harus melayaniku sampai aku puas baru kau akan kubebaskan." Seru Seunghyun yang mempercepat gerakkan pinggangnya membobol hole Ji Yong.

Ji Yong menangis sambil terus mengeluarkan desahan pelan, kini dia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang dibawah dan dipermainkan padahal selama ini dia yang selalu mempermainkan para yeoja diatas ranjang lalu mencampakan mereka setelah ia puas atau merasa bosan.

"Shit! Aku ingin keluar lagi." Maki Seunghyun pelan, ia cabut miliknya dari dalam hole Ji Yong lalu membalikan tubuh Ji Yong memunggunginya sebelum ia masukkan lagi kejantanannya kedalam hole sang namja cantik.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Tubuh Ji Yong serhentak-hentak bersamaan dengan meja yang berada dibawah tubuhnya saat dengan kasar Seunghyun membobol hole-nya yang mungkin saat ini terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Rasanya terlalu sakit, Ji Yong tak lagi merasakan kenikmatan, ia ingin semua segera berakhir.

Seunghyun mencengkram pinggang Ji Yong kuat seraya menghentkkan kejantanannya beberapa kali dengan kuat kedalam hole Ji Yong sebelum akhirnya ia lesatkan sedalam mungkin kejantanannya didalam tubuh Ji Yong saat ia klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Seunghyun mendesah panjang saat tubuhnya bergetar pelan tak kala cairannya keluar memenuhi Ji Yong.

Cairan putih kental bercampur sedikit darah mengalir dikedua paha Ji Yong saat Seunghyun mengeluarkan miliknya, Seunghyun merasa sedikit bersalah atas apa yang ia perbuat barusan pada Ji Yong tapi jujur saja dia sangat merasa beruntung bisa memiliki Ji Yong walah hanya untuk beberapa jam saja dan dengan cara yang licik. Seunghyun mengangkat tubuh Ji Yong lalu membaringkannya diatas meja panjang yang tadi mereka gunakan sebagai alas bercinta.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Seunghyun mengecup kening Ji Yong. Ji Yong terlihat terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk memakin Seunghyun, akhirnya ia pejamkan kedua matanya ingin semua benar-benar berakhir dan saat ia membuka matanya nanti semua hanya mimpi buruk.

Seunghyun menghela nafasnya pelan saat Ji Yong tak meresponnya sama sekali padahal ia ingin Ji Yong memakinya atas kejahatan yang sudah ia lakukan agar ia tak terlalu merasa bersalah. Melihat Ji Yong yang tertidur Seunghyun segera merapikan pakaiannya sendiri lalu keluar dari dalam perpustakaan tempat dimana mereka bermain tadi. Dia pergi bukan untuk meninggalkan Ji Yong begitu saja setelah apa yang dia lakukan karena tak lama Seunghyun segera kembali dengan selembar kain basah ditangannya. Dengan sabar Seunghyun membersihkan tubuh Ji Yong, namja cantik tadi sudah tidur dengan lelap mungkin dia terlalu lelah. Setelah membersihkan tubuh Ji Yong, Seunghyun dengan sabar memakaikan lagi pakaian Ji Yong walau dengan susah payah. Setelah semuanya selesai, Seunghyun mengecup dahi Ji Yong sebelum ia meninggalkan namja yang disukainya tadi disana tertidur berselimutkan jas sekolahnya.

Beberapa jam berselang Ji Yong terbangun dari tidurnya, pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya mulai hilang dan dia bisa merasakan sakit hampir diseluruh tubuhnya tapi sedikit pun ia tak menangis. Ji Yong segera beranjak dari tempatnya tertidur tadi, dengan tertatih-tatih dan menyeret tubuhnya yang sakit Ji Yong kembali kekamar yang ia tinggali bersama Seung Ri. Untunglah Seung Ri sudah terlelap didalam tidurnya ketika Ji Yong masuk kedalam kamar. Tanpa pikir panjang Ji Yong langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang miliknya dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Malam itu berkali-kali Ji Yong berusaha kembali tidur tapi kedua matanya tak kunjung tertutup juga padahal tubuhnya serasa remuk. Ji Yong hanya bisa merutuki namja yang sudah memperkosanya tadi, dari Jas yang Ji Yong temukan akhirnya ia tahu siapa namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Choi Seunghyun, namja yang dipikirnya aneh karena beberapa kali tertangkap basah tengah menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ji Yong tak pernah tahu kalau arti tatapan Seunghyun menyimpan cinta yang besar untuknya.

_o0o_

Yups! Begitulah kisah cinta Seunghyun dan Ji Yong yang berakhir dipelaminan. Tiga minggu setelah kejadian itu akhirnya Ji Yong berani mengajak Seunghyun bicara, awalnya dengan alasan kalau Ji Yong ingin mengembalikan Jas milik Seunghyun dan berakhir dengan Ji Yong yang mengaku tengah mengandung. Tentu saja Seunghyun cukup kaget kala itu tapi akhirnya ia mau juga bertanggungjawab dan akhirnya mereka menikah. Huh... Seunghyun yang lebih muda dariku saja sudah menikah, lalu Yunnie kapan? Jonggie! Ayo segera menikah dan cepat-cepat punya baby.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Date: 02 July 2013, 05.13 PM

Yunho: Seunghyun-ya #ManggilTepuk"BahuTOP.

TOP: Ne? #TampangDatar.

Yunho: Gimana kabar istrimu? #NaikTuruninAlis.

TOP: Makin cantik tiap hari...

GD: #Blushing

TOP: Makin gemuk juga...

GD: Yack! #MukaSangar.

TOP: Makin sangar... #WajahDatar.

GD: #TabokKepalaTOP

Yunho: #Cengo.

Jaejoong: #NonggolTiba". Seunghyunie, kenapa mau sama namja sangar, nggak cantik, nakal, and gendut begitu? #Manas"in. Kenapa nggak cari yang kaya Joongie aja, yang cantik, imut, sexy, baik #Elus"DadaBidangSeunghyun, #PasangTampangGajahMintaDiBelai.

Seunghyun: Joongie mau sama Hyunnie? #Nawar, #Belai"PipiJoongie.

Yunho & Ji Yong: Yack! Jangan sentuh properti orang lain! #TarikPasanganMasing".

Yunho: Udah punya istri juga, mana bentar lagi punya anak tapi masih aja jajan tunangan orang lain #NyeramahinSeunghyun.

Seunghyun: Joongie yang mau sama aku #Mehrong.

Yunho: Yack! #Sing"LenganBaju.

Yunho & Seunghyun: #GulatDiLantai.

Ji Yong: Gajah keganjenan! Udah punya tunangan ahjussi begitu masih aja ngelirikin suami orang #NgomelinJaejoong.

Jaejoong: #EkorMaTanduknyaKeluar, Yack! Jangan bilang ahjussi, Yunnie itu masih muda tahu. Gendut! #Sinis.

Ji Yong: #KepalanyaBerasap, Jelek! #NadaSongong.

Jaejoong: Kamu... #PasangKuda"

Ji Yong: Waeyo?! #PasangKuda"Juga.

Jaejoong & Ji Yong: #PegangRambutMasing"Lawan, #SiapBuatJambak"an.

Ji Yong: Arght! #MeringisSambilMegangginPerut.

Jaejoong, Yunho & Seunghyun: #BengongNatapinGD.

Ji Yong: Hyunnie... Baby-nya mau keluar nih #NgeringisSambilJambak"inRambutJaejoong.

Seunghyun: Mau keluar? Bukannya masih 7 bulan? #TampangDatar, #NggakPandaiMasangWajahCemas.

Yunho: #Cengo

Jaejoong: #Teriak"KarenaDiJambak.

Ji Yong: Tapi baby-nya maksa keluar #JambakJaejoongTerus.

Seunghyun: Ne... Kita Ke RS sekarang #NgangkatGDAlaBrideStyle #BawaKabur.

Jaejoong: Yunnie #ManyuninBibir, Rambutnya pada berdiri habis di jambak Ji Yong.

Yunho: Ne... baby #PelukJaejoong, bajunya udah kusut habis gulat di lantai.

Ji Yong: #MenyeringaiDiDalamPelukanTOP

Yunho Vs Seunghyun = Draw.

Jaejoong Vs Ji Yong = Ji Yong Win.


End file.
